AU Star Wars: The Master's Apprentice
by Alpha545
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, if i would, well, i wouldn't be here.  this story is an AU on ROTS and after, in which both Anakin and Obi-Wan have a padawan, Ahsoka Tano and Jayce Adar, which will lead to some differences, yay!.  Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**AN:** well guys, despite the short waiting, I'm starting my second story, and I really hope you like it, of course I will still be working on my other story, **The Chosen One, **at the same time and will still upload hopefully good chapters.

I've personally really been looking forward to this because it gives me more to think about besides school, I very much hope you enjoy it and I would very much like reviewing here, have fun!

Extra Summary: AU, Obi-Wan and Anakin both have apprentices at the time of ROTS, the story will change, but the ROTS line still remains, only of course our two protagonists will change stuff, Enjoy!

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

* * *

** STAR WARS**

**THE MASTER'S APPRENTICE**

**War! **

** The clone wars are nearing it's end, **

** With heroes on both sides winning victories for their**

** cause, the Jedi lose numbers more than ever**

** Planets fall to the greed of the CIS and perish under lack **

** of supplies.**

**On a mercy mission to deliver supplies to the planet of Adaill V**

** led by Jedi padawan Jayce Adar and a squad of clone troopers**

** disaster strikes for Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

** The CIS forces have let the group past their blockade to deliver**

** Supplies to the people, even though suspicious, the group continues**

**Tensions are running high, Obi-Wan and his former padawan Anakin **

** Skywalker, who now has his own padawan, Ahsoka Tano, have just **

** defeated the CIS forces on Tythe and are now preparing to return to **

** Corusant to rescue the Chancellor, who has been kidnapped by the CIS**

** cyborg leader General Grievous, but what is coming up will change the **

** Galaxy for good, nothing will ever be the same… **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE**

* * *

"We request permission to land on Adaill V to deliver our cargo, may we proceed?" the captain of the red with white _consular-_class cruiser approaching the CIS blockade said, the low trembling in his voice betraying his nervousness .

"State your cargo and business," the droid said with a dull voice, of course, he didn't realize they had already told their business on the planet, but droids were dumb, Fence, or RT- 1174, thought, it was the first thing you learned as little clone on Kamino.

"Our cargo is food and medical supplies, we are here to deliver it to the people of Adaill V," Fence waited and blinked, the HUD in his clone-helmet suddenly displayed the ships schematics, he blinked again, concluding that the ship, the _Runner, _could handle a possibly needed sprint to the planet's surface in case the CIS was going to try and stop them.

"Eh, it checks out, you've been granted permission to deliver food and medical supplies to the inhabitants of Adaill V, but only that, no weapons or anything like that, a group of droids will join you to see to it," the Neimoidian that had taken the droid's place broke the transmission.

"Well then, they let us through, I didn't see that coming," the clone commander said to the padawan behind him.

"Weird, I couldn't feel whether he was tricking us or not, I guess we'll find out though," Jayce let his hand glide over the metal cylinder hanging on his belt as to relax himself.

"Or maybe they were just afraid of the commander, maybe the T-shaped helmet scares them," Jagi, one of the clones, said joking.

"Droids don't feel, or think, that's why they lose, Jagi, of all the people, you should know," Atin, another one of the clones said ignoring the way Jagi had said it and obviously disapproving the joke.

"Commander Fence, see if you can contact master Kenobi, I have a bad feeling about this, thing is, I don't sense any danger," everyone looked at Jayce, not understanding what he meant.

"Wha?".

"Someone once told me, the danger you don't sense, is usually the most dangerous,".

"See, that's smart, unlike you," Jagi said to Atin while Fence bowed over the control panel to contact the Jedi master.

Fence rose up again "Weird…".

"What's weird?".

"I can't reach him, he's only two parsecs away,… they're jamming us!" he then cried out.

"Relax commander, the blockade might just be interfering with our signal because of the number of ships,"Atin said as serious as ever.

"Well, it's possible, just be on alert guys, it's always dangerous on forest planets, I've learned that over the last years," Jayce said with a fain smile coming from Fence, he had been with Jayce on Felucia, Endor and Kashyyyk.

* * *

"Get that food to the villagers first, the diseases here are not that bad, medicines can wait for now," the clone with green and white armor, Fence, nodded and yelled something at the clones who were taking the supplies off board.

"Sir?".

"Yes?".

"I am slightly worried about this…".

"Me too, the CIS would never let this happen, Grievous would go crazy," Jayce held his lightsaber firmly in his hand and looked up, of course he couldn't see the blockade, but it did feel like it.

"It would be nice if those bugs didn't keep bothering me," Fence waved his hand annoyed to force the bugs away but it didn't help.

"I have no problem with them," the bugs left him alone.

"Well they don't come crawling up your helmet,".

"Why don't you just seal the suit, if gas doesn't breach your suit then I don't see how bugs can,".

Fence sighed, the kid was right, he hadn't thought of that, it was just too simple to think of.

* * *

After a while Jayce left the _Runner _and went for a walk with the commander.

"And, have you been able to reach master Kenobi yet?" Jayce asked while stepping over a fallen tree.

"No, I'm relatively sure we're being jammed, no channel works,".

"That's not good, those droids are really working on my nerves,".

"My trigger finger is eager to go to work, I'd simply love to shoot one right now, but I guess that wouldn't work to good for us now…".

"Yeah, they'd be chasing us all over the planet, stupid though, we destroy lots of them on the battlefield and now they do nothing, but if we destroy one here, we're dead," another tree blocked their path and they turned around.

Suddenly Jayce stopped "It's a dead end, let's go back to the _Runner,_" he already turned around.

"It's not a dead end, it leads to the village, don't lie to me," Fence hated it when people lied to him.

"But I'm not lying, the Force tells me that it's a dead end, that we should go back," no, the kid was definitely not lying, he was serious, judging by the padawan's face.

"Well, always listen to the Jedi I say, let's go back then," an uneasy feeling approached Fence.

* * *

"Admiral Talzel, what are your orders?" the droid in the hologram said to him.

Talzel looked at his two green hands and shook his head, gesturing something at another Neimoidian on the bridge.

"Set up a trap, after nightfall an explosion will occur in the village near them, they will have to go through the forest to get there, place mines, set up snipers, rocket launchers will also take care of the Jedi, but snipers are the best in this, do not underestimate the Jedi, he may yet be a padawan, but lately those have become very good to," Talzel remembered his encounter with Anakin Skywalker during the first battle of Geonosis, and then a few days before on the planet Kaismir.

"Yes sir, it will happen,".

"T-8975?".

"Yes sir,".

"Wipe them out, all of them…".

"As you wish, sir," the hologram faded away.

Talzel watched the bridge satisfied, the line made him feel invincible, it gave him the strength, and made sure the droids understood their task.

* * *

The sun was seconds away from disappearing from the horizon, Jayce blinked while watching the beautiful scene and relaxed.

It would go under in

Three…

Two…

One…

Zero-BOOM!

Jayce's mental shield rose up immediately in response to the explosion that had occurred.

The timing was perfect, almost too perfect, he stood up and ran back to the ship.

* * *

"Sir, are you okay?" Fence yelled at the padawan that came running.

"Yes, but you need to st-".

"Some of my men already left to the village," Fence said almost apologizing.

"No, we need to get them back, it's some sort of trap!".

"And that's exactly why they went there…" again almost apologizing.

Jayce started running in the direction of the village.

"Wait, where are you going?" Fence started running to.

"Maybe we can catch up with them, they just left right?".

"Yes, but…".

"Then they can't be far!" he shook his head, Jayce, just like any kid, was too quick for him too follow, they'd be walking right into the trap.

"And I know we are going right into the trap, I just don't want to lose any men!" only thing worse than an seventeen year-old kid is a seventeen year-old kid that can read minds, Fence thought shaking his head.

"well, if you say so sir!" he would follow Jayce anywhere though, his master had taught him well.

They then arrived at an open spot in the forest, surrounded by hill, and three clone corpses lying in the middle.

"This is the trap, I bet there are snipers everywhere, I was a fool to trust the CIS, of course they wouldn't let us bring supplies here without trying to kill us,".

A typical Jedi response, Fence thought, a Jedi blames himself for whatever had happened and would then try to repair the damage done.

Good thing too, most Jedi were capable of doing that, but he'd never seen Jayce without his master and thus didn't know what he'd do on his own.

Fence grabbed his blasters and started shooting to the top of the hills while Jayce activated his lightsaber.

* * *

**AN: **Hello people, here's the first chapter, I really hope you are going to like the story and review on it, first chapter I hope is a good one.

Please review and most importantly… ENJOY!


	2. A Subtle Hint

**CHAPTER TWO: A SUBTLE HINT**

* * *

Ahsoka Tano sighed, again the two were arguing, would it ever end?

"Okay, that's enough, stop it!" she stood between the two and raised her hands.

"Are you Jedi, you wouldn't think that," the two men, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, looked at the young togruta.

"The padawan is right, I'm sorry Anakin," Obi-Wan offered him his hand as a sign of apologizing.

"And don't you go calling me padawan too," Ahsoka quickly added before Anakin could say anything.

"You're right snips, I apologize Obi-Wan, got a little caught up in the heat of the battle," he gave Ahsoka a teasing smile and took the hand of Obi-Wan.

"Men…" she turned around and walked to the eta 2 _actis-_class interceptor, also known as the Jedi starfighter, and sat down next to the astromech droid in the ship's socket.

"Arseven, has Jayce contacted us?" she whispered, not wanting Anakin or Obi-Wan to hear it and start teasing her with it.

Arseven made a sad noise "Oh, too bad," she turned away and looked at the two men that had been viciously arguing before, and who were now talking like best friends in the entire galaxy.

"Well, if there's anything, let me know," she stood up and walked to the group of clones standing around a gunship, as she knew it, the ARC gunship, the wings and cockpits painted blue with white tiger-stripes and a red mouth, the front was painted like the face of a rancor.

"Hey, Rex-o-boy, Cody, what's going on?" the two clones, one with blue marking and one with orange markings, turned around.

"Oh, commander, the ARC's just returned from Vanqor, they we're send there to see what had happened after we lost contact with the outpost, well…" Rex moved aside and showed the brancart with a Jedi on it.

"Oh no…".

"Dead, died aboard the gunship," Cody looked at Ahsoka from within his helmet, maybe he should've been more careful in saying that.

"That's terrible…".

She turned away saddened from what she'd seen, the same thing could happen to Jayce…

* * *

"CC-1499!" the clone turned around when he heard his number.

"Yes?" a clone came to him.

"Commander Adar and Fence still haven't returned,".

The clone had a panicky sound in his voice.

"We should go back to the ship, what if their dead?".

"Then we've got to find them, it's our duty," CC-1499 said.

"But they left us here,".

"To save the others," the clone growled, this one was harder to convince.

"You sound like you're going to… what's wrong?" CC-1499 jumped into a defensive position.

"Nothing, let's just get to the _Runner_, all right?" an alarming feeling approached CC-1499.

* * *

They walked towards the ship.

"C'mon!, we're closing the ship up," a clone at the top of the boarding ramp yelled at the two clones that approached it.

"What? Why?".

"…With all those predators around, it's not safe at night," the clone explained hesitating.

_Uh oh, what's the matter with them?_

He walked up the ramp and walked to the cockpit without paying the others any more attention.

"Hey, Atin, have you been able to reach anyone so far?" the clone looked up, yep, there was definitely something wrong here.

"Yes, one side of this planet is still in a full-scale war, our brothers are fighting there," he pointed at a half of the hologram of the planet.

"And what about the 501e or the 212e, any news of them?" Jagi sat down next to Atin and tried communication for himself.

"Only fleet data from the emergency transmitter, they've joined up forces for some big assault or something like that, but we can't transmit any messages," Atin switched between screens and brought up the communication relay's status.

Jagi scrolled through it, reading minimal contact, short distance relay was working normal though, but the long distance didn't even respond to his commands.

"The relay's not working, and we're being jammed…" Atin looked at the screen and saw it.

"Damn those Mynocks, they're chewing on the wiring," he put up an annoyed face.

"I don't think so, the wiring isn't exposed, the Mynocks here can't reach them, I think we're sabotaged…" Jagi now felt the tension too, something was going to happen, all the clones knew it in their bones, a contingency order was coming up.

Suddenly the ships cockpit went crazy, alarm bells went of and lights started flashing.

"W…what's going on?" Atin bowed forward to read the screen.

"We're taking off, did you touch anything?" Jagi shook his head confused.

"We're going to lightspeed!" the screen had said it, and the ship clearly prepared to do so.

"But we're still on the ground, we'll crash!" he started reprogramming the navi-computer, but the computer was already locked.

"Not good, not good!" the ship jumped to lightspeed, colliding with a mountain in a second.

* * *

"_Fence!" the clone commander fell on the ground with a yell of pain, the explosion had been less than a meter away from him._

_Jayce ran to him "Fence, Fence, no… don't die!" he pulled the commander's helmet of and looked at the dying man._

"_Con… Six… Don't fall… be… with… her… be… ha…" Fence eyes closed and he fell back, breathing out his last breath._

_Jayce stood up and raised his saber, he had to leave though, and quick._

_His back ached, he'd been hit, before he knew it, he was lying on the ground, then everything became black in front of his eyes._

* * *

Ahsoka woke up gasping for breath, a vision, again.

Every single one of her senses was tingling, her heart was pumping like crazy and the sweat was erupting from her forehead.

"Please don't die Jayce, just don't…" she stood up and washed her face to make sure she was awake.

* * *

Right after that she went to the bridge, if anything had happened they'd know all about it.

"Master, any news from Adaill V?" Anakin turned around and looked at his padawan "Yeah…".

He stepped aside and Ahsoka saw Obi-Wan bowed over the holotable with commander Cody analyzing something on the table.

"Oh, hello Ahsoka, … you've sensed it haven't you?".

"Is he…?".

"No, he's alive, for now…" Obi-Wan turned back to the table and showed the security-footage of the _Runner._

The ship had managed lightspeed on the surface and had crashed, but Jayce had left the ship before it had taken of, was he really dead from a shot in the back?

"I had a vision, commander Fence died, and Jayce got hit in the back, I couldn't figure out whether he died or not really…" the Jedi master looked at her, though clearly worried, he acted not to be.

"Normally I would stage a rescue, but I really can't do that, there's an emergency call from Coruscant, and it's all over the Holo-net, Grievous has captured the Chancellor…".

Ahsoka didn't care about him.

"You're not going to help him? You can't actually mean that!".

But Obi-Wan really was serious, "If we let Grievous get away with the Chancellor, the CIS will win the war, all our efforts will be in vain,".

"You are not going to help your own padawan, he saved your skin more than once, you know, you owe him!" she said with a voice dripping with concern.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, and really, I'd much rather go help Jayce than the Chancellor,"

"Than I'll go help him," Ahsoka said stubborn.

"You will do no such thing padawan," Anakin said coming from behind "I'll need you there, I cant do it alone,".

"So? Master Obi-Wan goes with you, and I go to Adaill V, and if you do not allow me, well, I'll go anyway, he can't do it alone either,".

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a smug smirk "She's got that from you my friend, I think it's a good idea Ahsoka, take the _Twilight, _she'll be able to handle the blockade just fine,".

"What, when did we decide on that?" Obi-Wan ignored Anakin completely and put his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Please get him back safely, I wouldn't want to lose my padawan, may the Force be with you,".

"May the Force be with you both," she left the room immediately.

"Seriously master, she's _my_ padawan…".

* * *

"Seriously Rex, you should not keep getting yourself hit," Cody said to the captain treating a blaster wound on his arm.

"Hey, Catcher pushed my, how much could I have done?" Rex bit his lip, the bacta burned his skin.

"Rex, seriously," Cody said "Be more careful, one day you'll get yourself killed," he sighed and got back to cleaning his blaster rifle.

There was a short pause in the conversation.

"Hello, Rex, Cody," Ahsoka walked towards the two men and looked at them, suddenly the friendly feeling was gone in Cody, not because he didn't like Ahsoka, but something else.

"Hello commander," "Morning commander,".

"Cody, we've got a mission,".

Cody looked up surprised.

"A mission, sir?, I thought we already had one, rescue the chancellor,".

"Yes, but that will be Rex' job instead, master Kenobi said you'd go with me to Adaill V,".

"Well, that's all right I guess, when do we leave?".

"As soon as possible,".

"Wait, what are you going to do there then?" Rex reattached his wrist plating.

"Jayce, Fence and Menace company is lost, we're there to find, and then help them,".

"So it's just that, no fighting?" Cody asked disappointed.

"No, there will be enough droids to toy with, we think Jayce has been captured…".

* * *

Jayce collapsed, all he saw was a grey blur, he couldn't figure out whether he was in prison or dead, maybe both.

A faint sound was hearable in the distance, the sound of screaming, then a few blastershots, was he still on the battlefield?

Slowly the silhouettes of people appeared, his vision was getting better.

"A Jedi, that's impressive for those droids, ya say?" a greedy voice said, like he was going to sell Jayce to someone.

"It's a padawan, they're not too much worth," another, more natural, voice said unimpressed.

"But it is the Negotiator's padawan," the first voice said like a real merchant.

"Now that's a different story, how do you know?".

"the stupid boy kept calling his name, and another, but I don't know that one, Ohsaka I believe, but I'm not sure,".

_Stic, they know, I endangered them without even knowing… _

"Fair enough, make sure the place is ready for Kenobi, do _not _underestimate him, he's won many battles by just talking,".

"Yes sir, I will prepare the prison,".

* * *

"Cody, are the men ready?" Ahsoka stepped up the _Twilight'_s boarding ramp.

"Yes sir, we are ready to leave," the clone commander let her pass and closed up the boarding ramp.

"Okay guys, strap yourselves in, we're going to Adaill V,".

* * *

**AN: **And hello, I was going to upload this morning, but we got no internet connection, so I had to wait.

Anyway, I hope you like the story so far, and I hope you'll review on it.

Please also check out my other story(ies) and Review and Enjoy!

(Thank You Pureblood-Slytherins for thanking me, lol)


	3. Past In The Present

**CHAPTER THREE: THE PAST IN THE PRESENT**

* * *

Jayce sighed, every single bone, vein or part of his body hurt like it had been hit by a rocket repeatedly, and the stench...

Somewhere he knew he wasn't the only one in trouble, Obi-Wan, his master, had spoken with him through their training bond while he was unconscious.

* * *

"_Jayce…"_

"_Master?" Jayce thought upon hearing his master's worried voice._

"_Yes, it's Obi-wan, are you all right?"_

"_You sound like you're calling me…"_

"_Are you all right? I felt a wave of pain from you…"_

"_I got… stunned by the droids, they ambushed clones, I went to help them out…"_

"_But you're okay?" Obi-Wan sounded more concerned than he ever had, like the pressure came from more directions than one._

"_I'll live, my head is pounding like crazy, and my body's numb, but I'll live…"_

"_I sense you're distracted?"_

"_I feel like I've endangered you…"_

"_Me?"_

"_Not just you…" the pounding in his head worsened to a level Obi-Wan was barely hearable._

"_Then who else?"_

"_Ahs…" he couldn't keep it up anymore, the communicating drained every single bit of energy out of him._

* * *

Ahsoka shivered, but she didn't feel cold, neither had there been any high tones or anything that could've caused the shiver running down her spine.

It was like something very small had just led to something she should know now, but she just couldn't figure it out, no one else seemed to have noticed it.

"We are almost there, prepare for some action," she pressed the familiar brownish button on the control panel before her to power the turrets and prepared for whatever was to come.

"Shields up to maximum,".

"Thrusters at peek condition,".

"Ready,".

The rain of blue stars ended and a maze of droid control ships filled the front screen.

"That's a pretty sized blockade they've got there,".

"Call it sized, I call it big,".

"Okay guys, attention, they've spotted us!" Ahsoka took the controls and started steering the ship towards the planet with wild evasive maneuvers.

"Vultures!".

One of the clones focused on the turrets and started shooting back.

"The shields are holding, here we go!" Ahsoka punched the lever and the ship accelerated.

They were now past the blockade, followed by a pair of vultures refusing to give up the chase.

"That was the last of 'em!" a bright flower of fire filled the screen and the shooting stopped, they now descended through the clouds of Adaill V, a sense of longing filled Ahsoka.

"_Ahs…"_

Her back straightened immediately upon hearing the friendly but now troubled voice.

"Did anyone else hear that?".

"What commander?" Cody asked concerned at seeing Ahsoka's expression.

"You didn't hear anything?".

"No, nothing,".

Ahsoka relaxed a bit.

"Oh, all right then, guess it was just my imagination…" her sense were still tingling from it, it couldn't be here imagination, it was just too _real._

"We're coming in… uh… relatively undetected…" Cody said.

" 'Relatively' undetected?".

"Droids on the ground have seen us," Ahsoka saw the droids and the clones manning the turrets started shooting at them.

"Done like dinner!" the small group of droids was now a pile of ashes.

"Set her down here," Ahsoka pointed at an open spot in the forest.

* * *

She stepped away from the boarding ramp and saw plus sensed what had happened.

"Cody, we're right at the spot,".

The clone inserted a energy-pack in his rifle and nodded.

"Laser scorches on the trees, a detonator tripped over there, they did a bad job cleaning up here," the commander scanned the area and gestured to two clones with orange markings "Waxer, Boil, you're with us, the others take the other side," Waxer and Boil walked to them while the others spread out into the forest.

"What's that?" Ahsoka pointed at the head of a twi'lek girl painted on Boil's helmet.

"We met a enfant on Ryloth, I didn't want to forget her…" suddenly the clone sounded very embarrassed.

"I'm sure she remembers you every day, master Obi-Wan told me about something," she smiled at the simple innocence with Boil had said it.

"Does anyone else have the feeling we're being watched?" Waxer lifted his rifle a bit and watched through its scope.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and let her montrals do the work for her, with echolocation she could find almost anyone, and she did now.

"Show yourself!" her green lightsaber and yellow shoto were pointed at a big tree.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and relaxed.

An elderly man came from behind the tree with his hands up in the air.

"I mean no harm,".

"What are you doing here if I may ask?" he said after no one responded.

Ahsoka decided to trust the man.

"We're looking for someone,".

"Friend or Foe?" Ahsoka looked up surprised by the response.

"Friend, why?".

"You could be looking to kill just the same as searching for a lost friend, am I right?" the man slightly smiled while saying.

"That is true, do you know what happened here?".

"Nothing good for all I'd say, much fighting, only one survivor, poor boy," Ahsoka's heart jumped.

"What boy?".

"Short brown hair, black jumpsuit or something, carried a weapon like yours, they took him to the prison in the green valley," the news didn't make Ahsoka feel any better, not with the clones supporting her like droids did.

"Green Valley?".

"Yes, lots of trees and plants, nice place, at least it used to be…".

"What happened to green valley?".

"The Droids ruined the place with their machines, all those toxics and chemicals, for the droids it doesn't matter, but for life out there…".

"And Jayce is there…" she murmured to herself saddened, he could be dead by now.

"He's not dead, they won't let him die, he's perfect bait for the Negotiator,".

"What?" Ahsoka's hand slipped back to her lightsaber.

"He's his apprentice isn't he?".

"Well, yes…".

"So he'll go rescue his apprentice and walk right into a trap,".

"So you're saying, we are walking into a trap?" Ahsoka concluded for herself, not really conscious of what was happening.

* * *

"_Hey General, ready for… what's wrong?" Jayce looked up embittered._

"_I just feel bad, like something has gone wrong and it's, well, not good ," Fence looked at the ground "Well don't let it distract you too much,"._

"_I will tr…" Jayce felt a warm sting, different then normal, but still recognizable._

_Fence looked at him worried by Jayce's sudden change of expression._

"_What's wrong now?"._

_Ahsoka stood behind him._

"_Jayce, I need to have a private talk with you," she was sad._

"_Oh, well okay, let's go,"._

* * *

That day, was the day Ahsoka's original master had died, she'd come running to Jayce to be comforted, as she always had, never to her master, but to her childhood friend.

"_Relax…"._

She wasn't sure if that was memory or Jayce actually speaking to her.

"_You're still alive, that's all that matters to me,"._

Definitely a memory.

A bit of warmth spread through her body, it was nice, she had been feeling cold since she'd arrived on Adaill V.

* * *

_It was the night of the mission to Geonosis and Jayce was in his room._

_He had felt bad for the last two days and had not slept either._

_There was a blue light emanating from his lightsaber, it used to relax him, but it didn't this time, it was cold and dark for him._

"_You won't go, right?" the lightsaber deactivated._

_Jayce looked up and saw Ahsoka come into the room after the elderly man._

"_Can I speak to him for a second?" Jayce felt warmer, he couldn't move anymore._

"_Can't you see we are talking!, stupid padawan!" he turned back to Jayce, who was rather silent and horrified._

_Then something snapped in him, Jayce realized what the man had been doing to him all along._

_He stood up and ran into the hall, ignoring the man's calls and breaking whatever the man had used to prevent him from moving._

"_Ahsoka, come back!" she stopped, obviously upset from how the man had behaved against her._

"_Please, go to master Yoda and tell him to come right away, something is wrong with this guy…" he whispered, but Ahsoka didn't move "Hurry," afraid she nodded and ran away._

"_What was that?" Jayce woke up from staring at the togruta girl leaving._

"_Eh … I told her that I'm not going," even though it was an obvious lie the man looked satisfied. "Smart, say… " he put his hand on Jayce's shoulder and closed his eyes._

* * *

Ahsoka stunned, horrified by the memory of that day.

In her mind she could see the man, Count Dooku, lift Jayce up to about ten centimeters above the ground and Jayce's eyes glowing red.

Luckily Yoda had intervened in time, he'd smashed Dooku into the wall and cuffed him, he had escaped, killed Ahsoka's master as revenge and joined up with the CIS, only to find out that Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala had escaped the arena on Geonosis.

* * *

Jayce's stomach growled.

"Yes, I know I'm hungry…".

The stench had worsened since he'd arrived, and he began to feel like he'd been drugged.

Sometimes his vision became blurry and he couldn't focus, anyway it wasn't good, and he needed to escape.

His hands were cuffed behind his back, his lightsaber was gone and he hadn't been fed since he had arrived, things seemed to work against him a lot.

Jayce sighed, Ahsoka was near, and she was walking into a trap, he had to do something about it.

* * *

AN: Never, ever, underestimate an elderly guy named Jeff (that was his name), they are very useful, they know A LOT.

Hope ya like it, the two flashbacks are actually from another one of my stories and I just modified it a little cause they it so well in the story.

Please-O-Please Review!

Enjoy!


	4. Breaking Dawn

**CHAPTER FOUR: BREAKING DAWN**

* * *

Ahsoka sighed, the constant dripping off water made her crazy, _next time I'm taking a brand new ship._

Holes in a ship were dangerous, but the shields would prevent too much trouble coming from it, she'd asked Anakin over a hundred times to fix it, but he never did.

"Why do I get the feeling… that… well… I don't know…" she punched her pillow.

Something was frustrating her continuously, and it wasn't the constant dripping anymore.

"I gotta go…" she muttered and stood up, opened the door of her quarters and left the ship.

It was already cold outside, and the rain was only making it worse, but something kept Ahsoka going.

"Hey commander, what's up?, can't sleep?" Waxer, Boil and Cody were sitting around a pile of ashes and half-burned branches that probably had been a fire.

"Hmm…" she nodded and stopped when she was with them, go for a walk or talk with them?

"Come with me," she usually never ordered, she asked, but this time it was different.

"Why?" Boil asked after a few seconds.

"Some movement will do you good, it'll warm you up," what else was she supposed to say?

"Wait a second, that's where green valley is!".

"Are we heading for the prison now?" Cody couldn't suppress a smile and put his helmet on, he liked straight forward plans and quick thinking.

"Well then boys, hang on to your buckets and keep your rifle charged, we're off," he said and released safety-clip on his DC-15 rifle.

Boil and Waxer followed Cody's lead and prepared themselves too.

"Ready commander…s," realizing both Ahsoka and Cody carried the rank of commander.

She smiled, always count on clones to be prepared to do anything, any normal person would consider breaking into a prison with four man/woman an act of suicide, but clones, Obi-Wan, her master, Jayce or herself weren't exactly normal persons, in fact, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Jayce and herself were know as the Fearless Foursome on the HoloNet, in reality, that was not true, everything but Fearless, just brave maybe, or simply reckless, whatever you want to call it but fearless.

Out of habit, Cody let the way, it was a forest, and forests were his profession, he was trained for the environment.

* * *

Jayce stood up, the guards were gone, this was his chance.

It was a simple cell, no force-fielding, just durasteel, and the Force could bend durasteel, _who said droids were smart again? _He thought.

He closed his eyes and imagined the bars bending outwards, letting the Force guide them in reality.

The bars bended aside and created an opening large enough for Jayce to go through, he was free, well, not yet exactly…

* * *

The group watched the prison from a distance, it was a relatively simple building, a square with four towers, one on each corner, guarded by sniper droids.

And to make things annoying, magnaguards were guarding the place, magnaguards could overpower a Jedi knight without too much trouble, and so, Ahsoka, a padawan, wouldn't give them much trouble, but she'd done it before, she'd destroyed three magnaguards alone.

"We should sneak in and out, anything less dangerous I can't think of," Cody calibrated his micro binoculars and waited.

"You guys cover me, I'll go for Jayce okay?".

"Yes sir!".

"Let's go!".

Ahsoka started running, low by the ground, with the tall grass it would be hard to spot them.

"What a smell…".

"Really?, I don't smell anything," Cody responded.

"You got a mask, I don't, and it's really bad…".

Cody put his helmet off, and quickly put it back on.

"No kidding…".

* * *

_The room was dark and she had reached the center of the room by the time the doors closed._

_Twelve Jedi activated their lightsabers._

_They were all hooded and cloaked._

"_We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed,"._

_The Jedi angled their sabers to the ground._

_Ahsoka saw glimpses of a few Jedi she knew, master Plo Koon, master Skywalker, master Windu, master Kenobi._

_When she looked at Anakin she couldn't help but somehow smiling._

_Yoda focused his attention on her, she kneeled before him._

"_Step forward, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee…"._

_Master yoda cut off her padawan braid._

"… _Jedi Knight of the Republic,"._

_Ahsoka rose up._

_Master Plo Koon stepped forward._

"_Take up your lightsaber, Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight. And may the Force be with you…"._

_Then the Jedi saluted to her, marking the end of the ceremony._

* * *

"What the-?"

Ahsoka stopped walking, had she just seen her knighting?

"Something wrong commander?".

"I… I just had a vision of my knighting…".

"What?".

"The ritual if a padawan ascends to knighthood, I saw mine…".

* * *

_If you don't hurry Jayce will never see it!_

* * *

"Wha…?".

"What sir?".

All three clones were watching Ahsoka now, who was clutching her head and nearly screaming in fear.

* * *

"_Jayce!"._

_She looked at the man that was holding on to the ledge of the abyss, while a hooded Sith kept kicking Jayce's hand to make him let his grip on the ledge go._

"_Hold on!" Ahsoka Tano screamed desperately, not being able to move._

"_No…"._

_Jayce was having a vision at the moment._

* * *

_Vader threw the screaming man down the reactor shaft, resulting into and explosion of force-energy flooding over Vader._

"_Father, no!" a young blond man came running towards Vader._

… _a violent flash filled Jayce's eyes._

"_You were right… you were right about me… tell your sister… you were right…" the man sighed out his last bit of breath, Vader, was redeemed._

"_No…" Luke looked into the piercing blue eyes of the man, he was dead, but he had to get out of there now, his mom, sister and friends were waiting for him, and, of course, the _Death Star_ was exploding._

* * *

"_Jayce!"._

_Ahsoka's hysterical screams pulled Jayce back into reality._

_This was nothing like the person he'd just seen, the blue eyes were blazing yellow, and little cracks filled the man's skin._

"_Don't you remember what it used to be like?"._

"_The past means nothing to me,"._

"_You had a wife!"._

"_My angel…" Vader had everything but wanted to say that._

"_You choked her to death! She was _pregnant_!" anything to hurt the man looking at him right now._

_Anything that might distract him long enough for him to jump up and flee._

* * *

Finally the pain stopped and two gentle hands pulled him up.

"Jayce!".

_Am I still in a vision?_

"Are you okay?" someone touched his forehead.

"Yeah… I'm here…" he managed to say.

"Thank the Force…" Ahsoka, he was sure, and she was hugging him.

"What happened?".

"A magnaguard tripped you, and stabbed you in the back,".

Jayce's body was numb, that magnaguard's electro staff had probably hit a nerve, or nerves.

"You got me worried there…".

Something about the way Ahsoka was talking was different, very, very different.

"Is something wrong?" were they out of the prison yet?

"Not anymore, we're going home…" what was it about Ahsoka's voice that was different, he couldn't recognize it or anything.

"Where are we?" he could feel no wind, smell no stench.

"We're on the _Twilight, _you just received a heavy sedative to kill the pain, so that's why you're so confused," it made sense to him, however slightly.

"I had visions…".

A slight change in Ahsoka's breathing alarmed him.

"I had visions too…".

"About me hanging on a cliff, and yelling at someone, a Sith I guess, and I was mad at him,".

"Mad?".

"I don't know why, I don't remember what I said to him, you were calling for me, I do remember that,".

"That's the same vision I had…".

* * *

_No, I will never do that._

* * *

The voice was defiant and confident, and it was his.

"Cody, are we there yet?".

"Almost, why?".

"He's not looking too good,".

"His condition is worsening with the second…" Boil added, Cody and Waxer gave him a don't-say-that-here look.

* * *

_The room was darkened and he had reached the center of the room by the time the doors closed._

_Twelve Jedi activated their lightsabers._

_They were all hooded and cloaked._

"_We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed,"._

_The Jedi angled their sabers to the ground._

_Jayce saw glimpses of a few Jedi he knew, master Plo Koon, master Skywalker, master Windu, master Kenobi._

_When he looked at Obi-Wan he couldn't help but somehow grinning at his usually serious face now smiling from the joy._

_Yoda focused his attention on him, he kneeled before him._

"_Step forward, Padawan Jayce Adar, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee…"._

_Master yoda cut off his padawan braid._

"… _Jedi Knight of the Republic,"._

_Jayce rose up silently and feeling nauseous._

_Then Master Mace Windu stepped forward._

"_Take up your lightsaber, Jayce Adar, Jedi Knight. And may the Force be with you…"._

_Then the Jedi saluted to him, surprisingly familiar marking the end of the ceremony._

* * *

He felt Ahsoka's cold lips touch his forehead gently and her calm breath relaxed him.

"Don't give up Jayce, I don't want to lose you…" she whispered sad.

* * *

**AN**: Don't go telling me I get repetitive and stuff, it was hard to write the same thing differently twice, without giving it a different feeling.

It's all drama and I hope I surprised some of you people out there reading my story.

Please check out my other story(ies), please Review and Enjoy!


	5. A Bit Of 'Rest'

**CHAPTER FIVE: A BIT OF 'REST'**

* * *

Jayce growled, the pain on his chest was bad, and it had only become worse, he was air-poisoned, he'd been exposed to other gasses to long and developed a temporal immunity against oxygen.

Ahsoka stood next to his bed waiting for an improvement, talking to herself and to him to calm herself, even though Jayce couldn't respond.

"… We both know that's a lie…" Ahsoka said talking to herself way too loud.

The door opened and another togruta entered the room, he was bigger than Ahsoka and Jayce, who were even tall and definitely a rich one.

He bowed towards Ahsoka and then placed his hand in Jayce's midriff, pushing on his lungs and his kidney.

"Need this one interrogated?" he said smiling.

Jayce gasped for breath and collapsed under the pain at the same time, tears from pain running over his pale cheeks.

"Stop it Jagger!" Ahsoka yelled at the togruta man and helped Jayce relax and breath normally.

"He is air-poisoned!" she knew Jagger had done that on purpose, he'd have seen Jayce's lightsaber, but since he was from the high circles, no one could harm him.

"Whoops, sorry, my little princess…" he put his arms around Ahsoka and smiled to her great annoyance.

"Get away from me, you jerk!" she pulled herself out of his grip and looked at Jagger warning.

"What?, you don't like me?" Jagger said that falsely innocent that even a mindless Bantha would be annoyed with it.

"Hell no!" she snarled at him and turned to Jayce, now heavily breathing and groaning from the pain.

"Look what you did!" the signs were looking bad, as was Jayce's face at the moment, full of pain.

"Wow baby, just trying to help," Jagger said with his hands raised like i-did-nothing-wrong, and approached her again.

This went too far for Ahsoka, she activated her yellow shoto and aimed it at Jagger's face.

"Get out of here!".

"Now!" she added when Jagger didn't move.

"All right, all right, but if you change you-".

"Out, now!".

"-r mind or feel the need to apologize, just come-".

"Too late," Ahsoka Force pushed him out of the room and locked the door.

Silence returned, except for Jayce's heavy breathing.

Ahsoka slid down against the wall and put her hands in front of her eyes, _why is he such a… a…_

Frustrated she stood up again and walked to Jayce's bed, the look on his face said it all, it was going from bad to worse because of what just happened.

Jayce was in a terrible condition, but all he had needed was rest, now he needed much more than that, Ahsoka called for the medics through the wall communicator.

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep…beep_

Jayce's head was pounding again, and his body was everything but numb, it was screaming from pain.

"He's regaining consciousness,".

_What, me?_

"Thank goodness," a familiar male voice said relieved.

"Phew…" an again familiar this time female voice said.

_Wha?_

A light appeared in front of his eyes, and slowly shapes began to form up.

"Ugh…".

"Don't move too much, breathing must be a little difficult to you right now…".

_A little difficult?, Ahsoka, you have no idea…_

"Jayce, is this better?" the weight on his chest disappeared after Obi-Wan had spoken.

"Yes, much better…".

"You've been banged up pretty bad, I saw what happened, do you recall anything?".

"Someone, pushed on my kidney, after that it's all pain and yelling," he brought out coughing.

"I'm sorry Jayce," Ahsoka apologized.

"For what? You didn't do it, did you?".

"No, but I didn't stop Jagger, I'm sorry…" she sobbed.

Jayce remained silent for a while to process everything.

"Who's Jagger?".

"He's the prince of Shili, and he has heck of an ego," Ahsoka was holding Jayce's hand and pressured it a bit.

"He 'thought' I was here to interrogate you and decided to 'help' me, I'm so sorry Jayce…".

"It doesn't matter, it's past now, and I'm still alive…".

Obi-Wan stood up and prepared to leave.

"Jayce, I'm sorry, but pressing matters are waiting, I hope you'll soon be better," he left the room.

Now it became silent.

"Jayce," Ahsoka started after a while.

"I need to tell you something…".

"Go ahead, there's not much for me to do besides talking anyway,".

Ahsoka took a deep breath.

"I won't leave you, You're everything to me,".

"Thanks…".

"Sleep well," Ahsoka stood up and walked to the door.

"Ahsoka?".

"Yes?".

"I love you…".

_Wait, what?_

He was probably confused from the medicines.

"Thanks," she tried, not knowing properly what to say.

* * *

Jayce walked through the temple halls, they were filled with Jedi masters, younglings and padawans.

Obi-Wan came walking towards him with a troubled face.

"Something wrong, master?".

"Oh, hey Jayce, yes, it's Anakin, he's well… I'm sorry, I can't tell you…" The master put his hand on Jayce's shoulder and sighed.

"There's much you still have to learn, but it's time we moved on, it's time we became friends,".

It took a while before Jayce started understanding, and realizing at what an unusual location they had stopped.

"Master?".

"Step inside…".

The door of the room opened, it was dark inside.

Jayce stepped into the room, when he stood in the middle of the round room, he knew Ahsoka stood next to him.

"Step forward padawans," Yoda's voice said, and twelve hooded and cloaked Jedi activated their lightsabers at once.

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed,".

All of the Jedi angled their sabers towards the floor.

They kneeled before Yoda, who let his lightsaber come down above both of their shoulders, then cutting of their padawan braids, in Ahsoka's case, a silka bead-made one.

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Knights of the Republic.".

The two rose up, now knights, between the twelve masters, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi looking proudly at their former apprentices.

_Truly the masters apprentice, _Obi-Wan thought smiling.

He looked at Anakin, who was proudly staring at Ahsoka.

"Jedi Knight,…" Anakin and Obi-Wan said together.

"… Take up your lightsaber, and join you brothers and sisters,….".

"… As full-fledged Jedi."

"You will look upon this day as an event of joy, but also as an event of sorrow, for all the responsibilities this gives you, May the Force be with you…" Mace Windu said poetic.

* * *

"Here's something I did not see coming," Ahsoka said as soon as they were out of the masters' hearing range.

"Don't have to tell me, neither did I,".

Ahsoka suddenly blushed.

"Isn't it weird they knighted us _together_?".

"You think maybe they just don't have much time?" she said before Jayce could reply.

"No, master Yoda takes this very serious, he would not let that happen," Jayce took an analyzing stance, one nearly exactly the same as his master's.

"Ahsoka, have you noticed any changes in your masters behavior?".

"Why would you ask that?" Ahsoka suddenly raised her mental shields.

"My master said something about him, he was a bit worried…".

"Actually, yes, he's jealous…" her shields dropped immediately, never argue with the apprentice of the Negotiator.

"About what?" really, Ahsoka would rather not talk about it, but if she had to, better to Jayce than Obi-Wan.

"I like you, and you told me you loved me, I don't know whether it was the medicines or real, but my master knows, and the council knows," Ahsoka said surrendering, totally away from the fact she'd just been knighted.

"But they still put us together, and he's jealous, 'cause it looks like they're, you know, allowing us…".

"About the saying I love you thing, that was and the medicine and real, I wasn't supposed to really say that…" Jayce said feeling more awkward by the second.

"Skyguy's jealous because he's married to senator Amidala…".

Jayce didn't scream, he swallowed it, but he was very close to screaming.

"What?".

"Please don't tell anyone, he told me in trust,".

"I won't tell anyone,".

"Promised?".

"Promised,"

"So that's why he's so upset, I'm sorry if you get in trouble for knowing this," _The masters know more than you'd wish._

"No, that's okay… ".

Ahsoka looked around and saw the hall was empty except for them, and gave Jayce a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving, but the moment she touched Jayce…

* * *

"_Please Anakin!" the lava river below them was growing wilder and made it harder for Jayce to hold onto the ledge, now the heat and the pressure of Vader's feet pained him._

_Ahsoka still stood frozen on her spot and kept calling his name and Vader's._

"_Anakin, please, let him go!" she looked at Obi-Wan who was now crawling up and jumped towards Anakin with his lightsaber activated._

"_Forgive me Anakin!"._

_He stabbed the blue saber through Anakin's heart and he tumbled from the cliff, taking Jayce with him by accident._

"_Jayce!" Ahsoka's voice was paining Obi-Wan's ears and he saw it himself, he tried to grab hold of Jayce but missed._

"_NO!"._

_Then every single molecule of Jayce body stood on fire, he was dead._

* * *

"Aah!".

The hall was empty, he was the only one in the hall.

Jayce turned around and started walking to his quarters.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, I managed to get myself to hate a person who I made up in the first place, don't worry guys, Ahsoka nor Jayce are ever going to like Jagger nor will he be in their party.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story and I will do everything to surprise you faithful readers.

I thank anyone who reads this and hope he'll like the other chapters/stories nice too (did that sound like a goodbye, if so, it's not).

Please review because reviews make my day and please Enjoy!


	6. A 'Wild Bantha Chase'

**AN: **I tried writing what droids say here(and I'm having a fun time doing it), and I probably will write both ways in the end.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: A 'WILD BANTHA CHASE'**

* * *

Jayce stared at the wall painting, how long was it going to take for Obi-Wan to finish?

The council chamber door stayed closed, the order's symbol, painted on the middle of the door, never split as the doors opened.

A red and grey astromech came towards him.

"Weet-doot-doot,".

"Hello Arfour Pee-one-seventeen, how are you doing?".

"Weet-woo!".

"Good to hear, I heard you and Obi-Wan landed the _Invisible Hand_?" Jayce asked.

"Doot-tot," R4 crackled warning.

"Yeah, I know Anakin and Artoo helped too, but I'm sure you played a major role in landing it safely?".

"Weet,".

"See?".

The council chamber door opened and Obi-Wan left the room.

"Hey Arfour, Jayce, looks like we've got ourselves a mission," the sheer way Obi-Wan had spoken alarmed Jayce.

"You don't sound too happy about it?".

"Our target is Grievous…".

"Eh, okay, we know where he is?" Jayce asked wary.

"Utapau, Pau city, Palpatine's spies located him there,".

"Oh, what's your plan?".

"I've ordered Cody to assemble our fleet, and we're getting reinforcements send to a rendezvous point at point five-nine,".

"We're going for a fight?, Master, that's not what I'm used to from you…" he looked in Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with my master?".

"If you had really meant that, I would have a lightsaber pointed at my face, but seriously, I'm not going to negotiate with general Grievous,".

"I know master, just joking,".

"Anakin used to joke all the time, now he's more serious than me…".

"Wha?" Jayce was actually surprised here.

"You know Jayce, don't act surprised,".

"I admit I know that he changed but, well, I can't imagine him being more serious than

_You_," Obi-Wan nodded, his former padawan wasn't the young fellow anymore he had met on Tatooine.

"Woo…" R4 was suddenly in the conversation.

"We should go, do whatever you have to do and I'll see you on the _Negotiator _in an hour," Jayce nodded and R4 and Obi-Wan left.

"Okay, so now I have an hour to do anything I'd like, since this was my day off at first," he sighed, too bad being unconscious doesn't do the same resting as sleeping, he'd been unconscious long enough to go for weeks without sleeping otherwise.

"Hey Jayce!".

"Oh, hey, master Sinube," he bowed before the elderly cosian Jedi master.

"Is there a problem?".

"Eh, no, not really…".

"Do you need advice?".

"Maybe…".

"Don't say goodbye to young Tano.".

"with respect master, why not?" the Jedi leaned on his sabercane and sighed, _young people…_

"Just don't, have a nice day," Tera Sinube said smiling and walked into the council chamber.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do?".

* * *

"May the force be with _you, _Obi-Wan," Anakin smiled and waved at his former master.

"See you soon Anakin,".

Obi-Wan hasted towards the ship and saw Jayce was already waiting for him.

"Hello, you're early, have you said goodbye to everyone yet?".

"I was advised against it, but I've left a note," Jayce smiled and looked at the Jedi master.

"Are you ready, my old padawan?" Obi-Wan asked smiling, relieved that Anakin had apologized to him.

"Yes, and I'm not old, yet," the two looked at each other understanding.

"Shall we then?".

"Of course, master Kenobi,".

* * *

"Come on boss, when have I ever let you two down?" Cody asked smiling.

"Well, there was Cato Neimoidia…" Obi-Wan responded and let his hand glide over his rebreather to make sure it was there.

"At least I had mine," Obi-wan looked at Jayce while shaking his head, that had to come up hadn't it?

"We'll try not to destroy _all _of the droids before you arrive," the troopers standing around the hologram laughed.

"Let's go Jayce,".

Obi-Wan jumped into the cockpit of the blue and grey _Actis-_class starfighter with R4-G9 as astromech and Jayce jumped into a second blue and grey starfighter with R4-P17 as astromech.

* * *

The two Jedi exited their starfighters and a group of Pau'ans came walking to them.

"Good day master Jedi, what brings you to our remote sanctuary?" the one up front asked politely.

"Unfortunately, the war,".

"There is no war here, unless you brought it with you," he said, obviously lying.

"We'd like to use your planet as a base to search nearby systems for general Grievous,".

The Pau'an bowed forwards and whispered "He's here, tenth level, thousands of droids, we're being held hostage,".

"If you have any warriors, now is the time," Jayce said "Tell your citizens to hide, this place will soon be very dangerous for them,".

"Yes master Jedi, if you see anything you could use, feel free," the Pau'an bowed and Jayce and Obi-Wan followed his example, then walked to their fighters.

"Will they bring additional warriors?" "They didn't say…" Jayce heard and turned to R4.

"Take the ship back to Cody and tell him to start the attack, be safe,".

"Weeet-doot" R4 beeped affirmative and took off after Jayce and Obi-Wan were out of sight.

* * *

Jayce and Obi-Wan walked into the building and were immediately overwhelmed with yells from the Varactyls in the place, large lizard-like creatures with a beak and feathers on their heads.

"These will do, go ahead Jayce, pick one out," Obi-wan nodded.

"All right,".

He walked to the first row and looked at the one in front of him, a brownish Varactyl, and he was slacking of.

The next one was a dark green one, bright eyes stared into Jayce's, she had spirit, almost challenged Jayce.

"What's her name?" he asked the nearest Utai, who was the exact opposite of a Pau'an, he was short and stubby.

"Boga," the Utai answered.

"Hello Boga…" he caressed the animals beak and looked into her intelligent eyes.

* * *

Ahsoka walked into her room and plumbed down on her bed, it had been a long morning, luckily she could now rest.

Just as she was going to lay down she noticed a note on the little night table.

_Hey Ahsoka,_

_I'm off to Utapau with Obi-Wan to fight Grievous,_

_Master Sinube told me not to say goodbye in person so I thought I'd write a note, I'm sorry._

_Anyway, goodbye, hope I'll see you again soon_

_Jayce_

"What?" she yelled.

"He can't forbid you to say goodbye!".

Fear crept into her mind, Grievous was going to kill them, he was too strong for them, even together, _I told you I don't want to lose you, please come back safe…_

* * *

Jayce and Obi-Wan dropped down behind Grievous without anyone noticing it.

"Hello there!" Obi-wan said.

Immediately Grievous and five of his bodyguards turned around, shock staffs buzzing.

"Kill them, make them suffer," Grievous ordered his bodyguards while backing out.

"Oh I've got a score to settle with you…" Jayce looked at the ceiling and a big object he couldn't quite place hanging there, then pulled the object down on the magnaguards.

Only one of them was not crushed, but he was stuck under it and tried to reach his shock staff, just as he had retrieved it Jayce cut it's head of with his lightsaber.

"Don't even try,".

All the other droids turned their weapons on the two Jedi.

"Back away, I will deal with this slime myself," Grievous dropped his cloak and straightened his back.

"Your move,".

"You fools, I've been trained in your Jedi arts by count Dooku,".

He split his arms up and took four lightsabers from his belt.

"Nice trick, can you do that again?" Jayce readied himself.

Grievous activated two blue lightsabers and two green ones and started spinning them around with dazzling speed and enough flashes to get someone an heart-attack.

The sabers touched each other very short, but Jayce could feel the force from Grievous' blade.

Grievous lashed out and forced the two Jedi to jump over him, and when Grievous turned around Jayce managed to slice his upper right hand off.

After a few more parries Obi-Wan cut off another hand, the upper left one this time.

There was a short pause in the battle, then Grievous started swinging his sabers again and suddenly blue blasts filled the room.

After looking surprised at the arrival of the clones Grievous turned back to Jayce and Obi-Wan and started walking towards them.

"Army or not, you must realize that you are doomed…" he threatened.

"We got something to say about that," Jayce and Obi-Wan nodded at each other and force pushed Grievous up into the roof.

Now having lost all of his sabers, Grievous crawled to his wheel bike and activated it, then fled outside of the giant ship that was functioning as base.

"We can't let him go now!" Jayce put his fingers to his mouth and produced a sharp whistle, after which Boga and Obi-Wan's Varactyl arrived at the scene.

Jayce jumped on the creature and pointed at Grievous.

"Follow him!" he had to yell to get above the battle sounds but Boga had already started chasing Grievous.

They were next to each other in the city, Obi-Wan pulled the shock staff out of Grievous hands and used it to cripple the wheel bike, the jumped on it, after which his Varactyl stopped and turned around.

Grievous sped up and Jayce and Boga started getting behind.

"C'mon Boga, we can't loose them!" the animal also sped up, using her last bit of strength to get Jayce next to the wheel bike.

Then the bike slipped and Grievous and Obi-Wan fell off, Jayce followed immediately and jumped off Boga to face Grievous.

"Go to somewhere safe Boga, I don't want you to get hurt," Boga left gladly.

"Jedi scum!" Grievous pulled out a blaster and started shooting at Jayce, but he easily deflected the bolts with his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan recovered quickly and joined up with Jayce.

"Shall we take him together?" Jayce nodded, wiped the sweat from his forehead and focused on Grievous.

"I'm not done yet!" he pulled out two sabers and activated them, now he had a blaster and two sabers.

Surprisingly he knocked out Obi-Wan with a smack to the head, and then knocked the lightsaber away from Jayce.

"Uh-oh…".

Grievous stormed at him and Jayce jumped over him to evade his sabers.

In turn Jayce ripped the two shoulder-blades from each other, exposing a large number of nerves and veins.

Angry Grievous smashed Jayce away and stormed at him.

His lightsaber was close to him, Jayce again jumped over Grievous and called the saber to his hand, then pushed it into the exposed veins and nerves, who caught fire.

"GAAAAAA!" everything flesh about Grievous caught fire, even his eyes, then his chest exploded and Grievous fell on the ground.

Obi-Wan had again recovered and walked towards Jayce.

"Good job Jayce, glad it took you along," he patted him on the back and smiled.

Jayce kept staring at the smoking body of the cyborg general, he had killed general Grievous.

"Let's go, no sense waiting around here…".

* * *

**AN: **Phew, that was hard work…

I really hope you liked it, decide to end the battle a little different than the movie, since everything else was -I think- pretty according to the movie.

Please Review, really, I'd love to know what all of you think of the battle, and most important, Enjoy!

(Don't forget to vote on my poll!)


	7. Order 66

**CHAPTER SEVEN: ORDER 66**

* * *

Jayce and Obi-Wan reached the group of 212e troopers talking with commander Cody and joined into the conversation.

"Hello, how are you doing?" Obi-wan said with a grin.

"General Kenobi, how was you mission?" Cody turned around.

"Little bit blurry, he knocked me out in the end, luckily I brought my former padawan along," Obi-Wan nodded at Jayce.

"You killed Grievous?" with disbelief dripping from it.

"Yes,".

"How?".

"I exposed his nerve system and set it on fire with my lightsaber,".

"That seems… rather, cruel for a Jedi…" how else was he supposed to say it?

"It was more acting on instinct than really being aware of the situation," Obi-wan smiled even more proud, Jayce was certainly more humble than Anakin.

"Master, I'm staying here for a while, you go on with the battle," Obi-wan nodded understanding and called his Varactyl, then left with it to the forward positions.

"General, you should deliver your report to the council, they're waiting," Cody didn't wait for an answer and left to enter the battle.

"All right…".

The holotable was already activated and one of the clones was talking with Ahsoka, _wait, Ahsoka? What is she doing?_

"Hello there Ahsoka,".

"Oh, hey Jayce, next time you disobey orders, if I lose you, at least let me have said goodbye,".

Jayce turned to the blue ghost-like Ahsoka and smiled.

"Of course,".

"Congratulations with your victory Jayce, I heard you killed Grievous?".

"That news goes around pretty quick, yes, I did, thank you,".

"How did you do it?".

"He knocked Obi-Wan out and the lightsaber out of my hand, then he came running at me, I jumped and exposed the nerve system on his back, then he came running again, I retrieved my lightsaber and jumped over him, lightsaber in the nerve system and here ya go, one toasted Grievous for milady," he could joke about it, wow.

"Might be better if I don't end it like that in the report, I'll go tell the council, come back soon,".

"Sure will, bye," the transmission ended.

"General, needing help on forward pos-" the AT-TE shot.

"Why is it shooting?, there aren't any droids around!".

The place in the rock wall that had been hit now showed Obi-Wan and his Varactyl plummeting towards the bottom of the sinkhole.

"Hold your fire, that's general Kenobi!" he shouted at the gunner wh then turned the canon on him.

"Orders sir,".

Just before the blazing-hot blue plasma-bolt had left the barrel Jayce had already jumped aside.

The clone trooper got Jayce in his scope again and shot, again Jayce evaded it, now the other troopers started shooting too.

"Blast him!" Cody ordered the other two AT-TEs and started firing himself.

Jayce started running away from the place and headed into the nearest building.

The 'building' turned out to be a platform, another AT-TE shot sounded and Jayce was falling to the bottom of the sinkhole.

* * *

Aayla Secura turned away from her troops and walked towards the front of the group, more droids were coming towards them.

There was a sound in the tree next to her, Aayla looked up, _just a bird…_

Clicking sounds followed, then blasters shooting and black, turned upon by her own troops.

* * *

Ki-Adi Mundi deflected another blasterbolt while the UT-AT behind him died in a burst of flames.

"To the front!" finally, they were winning.

The clone near him stopped shooting, but Ki-Adi could definitely see the blaster clip wasn't empty yet, confused he turned around.

Commander Bacara and the marines had their rifles trained on him, and started blasting the Jedi master without merci.

By deflecting blasterbolts, Ki-Adi killed three troopers before falling on clone trooper fire, killed, by his own men.

* * *

Plo Koon and a three fighter squad was patrolling Cato Neimoidia's sky lanes, ever since Obi-Wan's and Anakin's victory it had been quiet.

Jag followed the Jedi generals starfighter, the _Blade of Dorin, _exactly.

From a secured channel a hologram popped up in his ARC 170 cockpit, a hooded figure.

"The time has come, execute order sixty-six…".

"It will be done milord…" Jag nodded and trained the cross hair on Plo Koon's starfighter.

Three green bolts hit the fighter and send it spiraling down before finally crashing into the bridge city of De'Cato Neima, Jedi master Plo Koon's demise, shot by his wingmen.

* * *

Ahsoka startled.

"Who's here?".

"Wait here, I'll go see what's going on," the Jedi master, Sha Koon, peered outside.

She activated her blue saber and stormed outside after that.

"Master?" Ahsoka activated her own two sabers and followed, then she saw.

Clones, lot's of clones, with blue markings on their armor, the 501e was killing Jedi.

What she saw next broke her apart, her former master, best friend, Anakin Skywalker, was leading the clones and slaughtering countless Jedi.

She ran.

* * *

Jayce was maybe twenty meters from hitting the rock ground, he closed his eyes.

A sharp, short, loud and hooting call came before he was pulled away by something, _Boga!_

He opened his eyes and saw he was on the Varactyl's saddle, he quickly grabbed something to hold on to, Boga was running fast.

"Thank you, good girl," he caressed the animal's neck and puffed.

They stopped.

"You saved my life Boga, good girl," Jayce searched his pockets for some food and found an apple.

"Sorry I don't have more," Boga happily ate the apple and pushed her head gently against Jayce's chest when he stood before her to give the apple.

Boga released a short this time lower yell and looked up to the tenth level, obviously wondering why the clones, who had been on their side first, had attacked them.

"You shouldn't go back there Boga, they won't be as nice to you I'm afraid, I'll free you," Jayce started to unsaddle Boga.

"May the Force be with you," he said when he was done.

Boga looked at Jayce for one last time with her intelligent, bright eyes before leaving with a sad yelp.

"Jayce," Jayce looked around and saw Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan? I thought you were dead for sure?" he hugged him quickly and started gathering the roping from Boga's saddle, if the clones saw them, they would know he was still alive.

"Just as you I had a loyal varactyl coming to aid, he caught the blast for me, then the water broke my drop,".

"Good, now how do we leave?".

"We steal an ARC,".

"Like the ones that just landed?" he pointed at the platform on the level just above ground zero.

"Yes, they're away now, so I suggest we hurry," Obi-Wan threw the saddle in the water and it sunk to the bottom.

"I'm ready, let's hurry,".

* * *

Bail Prestor Organa walked towards the holotable.

"Is it working?".

"It's working, but the Jedi beacon is a tough device, make it quick," the engineer activated the device.

"Master Kenobi here, do you copy?".

"Copy,".

"Our troops turned on us,".

"That has occurred everywhere in the galaxy, hold on, I'll patch you our coordinates,".

"Thank you,".

* * *

"I came to the temple, it was on fire and smoking, so I went to find master Yoda, here we are,".

Jayce's heart skipped a beat, _what? The temple attacked?, but Ahsoka's there, and the Jedi... _

"This is not good," Obi-Wan said needless.

"To the temple we must go, change the coded signal, much lives depend on it,".

"You're right, other survivors might walk into the trap, though how could they have access to the signal, to transmit a retreat-signal must be done from within the vault,".

"Help from the inside, the clones got, helped them, a Jedi did…".

"Who?".

"Know that I do not, but a little knowledge, light our way it might," the green creature looked up with sad eyes, he, Obi-Wan and Jayce could all feel the great tragedy.

* * *

Ahsoka ran towards the secret tunnels below the temple and hid, that was all she could do, hide.

The cold face of Anakin while he was slaughtering Jedi was stuck in her head, Ahsoka cried.

* * *

"Sir, no one can survive a drop from that height!" the trooper stated.

"I know Kenobi and Adar, don't underestimate them, they're tougher than they might look," Cody pointed at the bottom of the sinkhole and moved along, was it too much for Palpatine to give the order before they had recovered?

"Run a head count, I want to know exactly how many men we lost today," he ordered an unfortunate trooper standing in his way.

"Have the AT-TEs recharged and reloaded, we're pulling up!" something had changed that day, and a lot more then he could cope.

* * *

The _Sundered Heart _approached Coruscant.

"_You've been invited to a special congress of the senate,_" the hologram of Mass Ameda popped up on the bridge.

"I will be there," Bail answered after a short silence and a look at the three Jedi.

"_Then he'll be expecting you,_".

"It could be a trap," the captain said.

"No, I don't think so, Palpatine couldn't keep all the systems under control without the senate,".

"For us, easier to enter the temple it is, while all security at the special congress is," Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, do you think many Jedi survived?" Jayce finally dared to ask.

"Not much, but matter now that does not, clear your mind you must, for you are to aid us breaking into the temple,".

Jayce nodded saddened as the _Sundered Heart _began it's descend towards Coruscant.

* * *

Darth Vader kneeled before the hologram of Darth Sidious.

"Master, the Jedi here are dead," Sidious could feel a slight bit of remorse in his new apprentice's heart.

"You did well lord Vader, go to Mustafar and take care of the separatist council, permanently…" he then added with an evil grin.

"Yes my master,".

"We will bring peace, justice and freedom to our republic, now Vader, go,".

"I will do your bidding my master," Vader, rose up, Anakin had died in the office of Sidious, now he was Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith.

* * *

**AN: **I wrote it this morning, just finished it.

I really hope you think it was sad, I did my best, or if you think it was fun, anyway, as long as you enjoyed it.

(I would appreciate it if you voted on my poll, see profile,)

Please Review and Enjoy!


	8. The Ashes

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE ASHES**

* * *

The group stood by the entrance of the temple, the path behind them filled with lightly smoking clone trooper corpses.

"Much sadness, beyond this door has passed,".

"I'm ready,".

"I'm ready,".

Yoda opened the giant door with the Force and prepared for the worst, and it came.

The red carpet was now black from carbon scoring and explosions, some spots were still on fire.

Then there were the bodies of Jedi and padawan alike, scattered across the hall.

"No…".

"Horrible…".

"I was wrong, I wasn't ready…" Jayce swallowed the tears away, he'd seen much sadness in the war, but this scene topped them all.

"Who could've done this?" Obi-Wan asked horrified.

"Killed by a lightsaber, rather than a blaster this youngling was…".

"No,…" Jayce noticed the burned togruta corpse on the other end of the hall, _no…._

The corpse was maybe two meters from the entrance to the secret tunnels, _no…_

He ran towards it, no, it was a mature togruta, with more traditional robes, luckily, well luckily…, it was Shaak Ti's dead body, not a good thing either, but at least it wasn't Ahsoka. (I know, it came out wrong, really had no other way I could describe it, I apologize)

"Into the tunnels we must go…" Yoda stepped to him and opened the tunnel.

"Master, is she… is she alive?" Jayce had to know.

"See for yourself you must,".

Jayce entered the tunnel and walked through the hall, but Obi-Wan and Yoda immediately entered a room.

"Masters, where are you going?".

"Jayce, we must change the signal now, you go look for survivors, we'll see you in the vault, be careful," Obi-Wan warned and left the hallway.

"You too Obi-Wan,".

Jayce moved along through the hall, there were many doors leading to cargo compartments, only few of them were actually rooms.

He stopped, someone was in the room on his left, and it was Ahsoka, he was sure.

The door slid open and Jayce entered the room, he was right, it was Ahsoka.

* * *

"Much conflict I sense in that boy, just as your former apprentice," Yoda walked towards the computer and looked at the screen.

"He _is_ my former apprentice," Obi-Wan changed another number of the code.

"Anakin Skywalker I meant,".

"Oh no…" Obi-Wan's mouth fell open.

The security hologram suddenly played, Obi-Wan had accidently triggered the recordings.

Anakin choked the Jedi padawan and then turned to the padawan's master, who he easily dispatched with his lightsaber, Obi-Wan searched another recording, again Anakin killed of Jedi, this time younglings, infants.

"Enough, I can't see it anymore…" Obi-Wan stopped the recording and took a moment to process what he had seen.

Yoda too was watching with his mouth open.

"Twisted and evil young Skywalker has become, your apprentice, he no longer is…" he said with his ears less straight than usual.

"No, he can't be…".

"Obi-Wan, calm yourself, act quickly we must,".

"I can't kill Anakin, he's like a brother to me," Obi-Wan said.

"Twisted by Palpatine your padawan is, so your padawan, he is no more," Yoda explained.

"No, I'll go kill Palpatine-".

"Too strong for you he is, face Palpatine I must," Yoda said without leaving any room for arguing.

"Where do I find him?".

"Search your feelings Obi-Wan, where to look, you will know, but first, find Jayce we must, as you, an important role is for him to play,".

"You're right," Obi-Wan finished adjusting the code and followed Yoda out of the room.

* * *

"Ahsoka, relax, it's me…" Jayce kneeled down next to Ahsoka and put an arm around her.

"It's Anakin, he did this…" Jayce looked into Ahsoka's eyes and waited.

"Jayce, I'm sorry…" Ahsoka hugged Jayce and held him tightly.

"It's okay," he didn't know what else to say.

For a second it seemed as if Ahsoka was going to throw up.

"I'm sorry, I'm just sick of it…".

Her eyes blurred for a second and she blinked to regain focus, she felt really sick.

* * *

_The future her stood in the campfire and looked at her._

"_Careful young one, the sprouts of the dark side have already been planted, you must get away from Anakin, he will lead to your demise,"._

"_I trust him with my life!"._

"_If you stay his apprentice, you will never see your future,"._

"_I'm not leaving him,"._

"_Then die!" the flames rose up and future Ahsoka disappeared._

"_Ahsoka!" Ahsoka woke up scared._

"_What?"._

"_You were screaming," Jayce let her shoulder go and sat down again._

* * *

Jayce looked down, Ahsoka was gone, disappeared in thin air.

"No…".

He didn't scream, but he was again very close to it, she was here five seconds ago, it hadn't been imagination, she had been there.

What was he? Crazy? No one can disappear like that, no one, it had been a vision or something, that was the only explanation.

Jayce stood up, a vision, it must've been a vision, so many Jedi had died there that the Force was going wild.

"No," Jayce said to himself and moved onto the hall, maybe more people were alive.

* * *

_The Daughter and Ahsoka were both laying dead on the ground._

_Ahsoka's eyes were yellow and her skin was grayish, small cracks running in it, like it had been dried._

"_Without light, there is no hope…" the Father said, bowing over his Daughter and looking at the dagger that had caused his Daughter's death._

"_No, there is always hope!" Jayce and Anakin said almost perfectly synchronized, bowed over Ahsoka's body._

"_Father…" the Daughter pointed weakly at herself, then at Ahsoka._

"_I will not deny my Daughter's last wish, that is to breathe life in your friend," he stood up and gestured to Anakin._

_Anakin sat down at the head of the two and touched Ahsoka's and the Daughter's forehead._

_The bodies were lifted up a twenty centimeters above the ground and glowed up, then, after a few frightening seconds the bodies landed on the ground again._

_Ahsoka's eyes were plain white and empty, hadn't it worked?_

_Then Ahsoka woke up, she shot up and coughed._

"_Relax," Jayce pulled Ahsoka back a bit and Anakin gave her a hug._

* * *

Jayce stopped, the Force was twirling around him, tempting him like a lonely kid asking him to play with him.

As a matter of fact, the Force was playing with him, bringing back his worst memories.

_

* * *

Jayce looked at the pile of debris that once had been a Geonosian droid factory._

_They might be dead, she might be dead, actually it was very likely she was dead._

"_Okay, well get moving!" Anakin shouted to the troopers and they started digging, using the gunships to move gig pieces of debris away._

"_It's Ahsoka, it's coming from over here!" Anakin shouted as his communicator started beeping._

_Jayce ran towards the spot Anakin had pointed and looked at master Luminara Unduli and Obi-Wan._

"_There's no time, we'll have to move that piece ourselves!" Anakin said and started lifting the piece with the Force._

_Immediately Jayce, Luminara and Obi-Wan started helping him and together they moved the piece away._

_Coughing and covered in dirt Ahsoka and Barriss Offee came out of the debris._

"_Ahsoka!" Anakin jumped towards her and helped her recover._

* * *

Jayce groaned, not exactly happy memories, except for the endings.

"Jayce!".

He turned around and saw Obi-Wan and Yoda coming towards him.

"Not found her, you have?" Yoda asked surprised.

"I did, master,".

"How so?" Obi-Wan looked at his former padawan.

"I found her in that room, she was crying, so I tried to comfort her, I got a vision, and after that she was suddenly gone,".

"Perhaps a reason to leave she had?".

"I don't think so,".

"Obi-Wan is right, she had no reason to do that,".

"Sense now I do, a Force vision she was,".

"But I could feel her, touch her," Jayce looked at the old Jedi master.

"Force visions can be very realistic Jayce, that's why they're often very dangerous,".

"Anakin must've taken her then…".

"Another option, see I do not," Yoda said.

Jayce felt anger growing inside him, how could Anakin?

"Beware, if to retrieve her safely you are, a clear mind you must have,".

"Jayce, I'm going to fight Anakin, and I'll need your help,".

"I'm with you master," Jayce said slightly encouraged.

"Safe journey, Jayce Adar, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and may the Force be with you…".

"Be safe master Yoda, and may the Force be with you," Jayce bowed and Yoda left the temple.

* * *

Obi-Wan came towards Jayce and sighed, he'd just spoken with Padmé and she hadn't been too happy about what had happened.

"What's the plan, master?".

"I think she knows where he is, and she's going there,".

"We're going to stow away on her skiff?" Jayce asked carefully.

"I wish it could go differently, yes…" sadness emanated from Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry,".

"It's not your fault, I should've been there more for Anakin, I would probably have known and I could've prevented it,".

"You're a great master Obi-Wan, that's not true,".

"That's a kindness I do not deserve Jayce, I wish Qui-Gon was here, I could use his advice,".

"No Obi-Wan, it was a kindness you do deserve," Qui-Gon's Force ghost appeared to them.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan jumped back.

"Yes,".

"What are you doing here?".

"You asked me for advice, I'm here to give that,".

"How?".

"Yes, Anakin is the Chosen One, and he did turn to the dark side, and you have to fight him, and win, the fate of the galaxy depends on it,".

"But master, I am not strong enough!".

"That boy is called the master of Soresu, and you taught him, doesn't that say enough?" Qui-Gon looked at Jayce for a second, who was stunned, he'd never seen a Force ghost before.

"Yes master, thank you for the advice…" Obi-Wan bowed and Qui-Gon smiled.

"You're my best apprentice Obi-Wan, you can defeat Vader…" the ghost faded away.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you alienvspredator5 for the idea, you may not know it, but I got the Ahsoka disappearing idea from you.

Anyway, hope you like it, please Review and Enjoy!


	9. Mustafar

**CHAPTER NINE: MUSTAFAR**

* * *

The boarding ramp of Padmé Amidala's skiff closed up, but just before it was fully closed, two Jedi entered the skiff and hid themselves in the cargo compartment.

"I don't like this master,".

"Neither do I, but Padmé would never let us go with her, she thinks we want to kill Anakin,".

"And that's where the problem is, she's right…".

"Exactly, Jayce, Soresu will serve you best here, Anakin never really managed to break my defense, I think you should be relatively all right, let me do the attacking,".

Jayce had never felt this weird, they were going to _kill, _not to solve a conflict, deliver supplies, win a battle, but to _win._

"Relax Jayce, I need your mind here and now, focus on the moment, be mindful of the living Force," Obi-Wan now finally understood these words.

"Yes master,".

* * *

"What?, Padmé!" Vader said angered at seeing Jayce and Obi-Wan coming from the ship.

"They're here to kill me, Padmé, you took them with you?" he continued confused.

"No, Anakin, please?" Padmé tried crying.

Vader started choking her.

"You turned her against me!".

"Let her go Anakin, she did not bring us here," Obi-Wan shouted.

Padmé fell lifeless on the ground, Obi-wan walked towards her and felt for a heartbeat.

"Anakin, it's not too late, I can help you!".

"No, the Jedi were afraid for me all along, now, I've brought, peace, justice and security to _my _new Empire!" Vader exclaimed.

"_Your_ new Empire?, Anakin, you've allied yourself with this Sith lord, and allowed him to twist your mind!".

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!".

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes," Obi-Wan and Vader were circling each other carefully.

"I will do what I must," Obi-Wan said calmly and activated his lightsaber in his favored Soresu stance.

"You will try…" Vader said and jumped towards Obi-Wan with his lightsaber activated.

Jayce now activated his own lightsaber and joined the fight, unsure if that was really a smart thing.

"As for you, I brought a toy of my own…" Vader said while he Force pushed Jayce to the other side of the landing platform.

Ahsoka appeared, but not the one Jayce knew.

Her eyes were yellow, her skin was cracked and grayish, and an evil smiled crossed her face.

"Hello there, Jayce…" she said twirling her lightsabers around to intimidate him.

* * *

Obi-Wan was driven further away from the platform every second, Anakin's power had grown considerably since the last time he'd seen him.

His use of Ataru and Djem So was aggressive and wild, yet it was more controlled than ever.

Vader was easily the most powerful, but Obi-Wan's defense was the strongest, still it cost him a lot of effort to keep it that way, Vader's slashes were focused on only one thing, to kill, but a mental side of Vader was lacking.

He drove Obi-Wan into the room he'd slaughtered all of the separatist leaders in and Obi-Wan could see the corpses around him, could Anakin really have done that?

Then Obi-Wan and Vader both started a Force push at the same time, nothing happened.

Both Vader and he had a lot of trouble pushing against the power, then the Force pushes were too powerful and they were both thrown back.

Vader recovered quickly, the computer behind him showed he'd accidentally shut the ray shield against the lava off.

He didn't care and ran straight towards Obi-Wan, who only barely parried the attack.

The fight continued.

Again Vader's frenzy of attacks forced Obi-Wan back, against a door, he hit the controls and the door opened, he started walking backwards again to escape another one of Vader's frenzies.

* * *

"Ahsoka?".

Jayce and Ahsoka were circling around each other, Ahsoka had her lightsabers activated, but Jayce wasn't sure what to do, run to help Obi-Wan or focus on Ahsoka?

"C'mon, no saber?, coward!" she threw at him.

"Ahsoka, this is not you, snap out of it,".

"This is more me than I've ever felt, you're just afraid,".

"Yes," Jayce said.

"I'm not surprised,".

"Afraid of losing you,".

Ahsoka's face suddenly looked angrier.

"Did Anakin persuade you?".

"Vader showed me the truth, the truth that the Jedi wanted control over the galaxy!".

Jayce suddenly noticed scars on her that were definitely not effects from dark side.

"He tortured you into it, didn't he?" He said horrified.

"He showed me the light, surrender to the dark side of the Force, you know you want to," Ahsoka demanded.

"All I want is you, please don't do this Ahsoka, don't make me hurt you…" Jayce begged her.

"You?, hurt me?" Ahsoka prepared for an attack.

Jayce activated his blue lightsaber and sighed sad, how could it have come to this?

"_Snips?, are you done playing?_" Vader's voice said through the communicator.

"I hate it when you call me that!" Ahsoka screamed, suddenly her signature became much more powerful.

"_Not?, get moving before I kill you!_" Jayce prepared himself.

Ahsoka jumped towards Jayce and attacked him, Jayce barely parried the attacks before they hit him.

Something about Ahsoka felt fake, it was more like she was possessed than she had actually given into the dark side, her anger was partially fake, her fighting wasn't fake though, it was real enough, but the motive behind it was fake.

"What has he done to you?" Jayce screamed while they were engaged in a lightsaber lock.

"I hate-!" right there, he got it.

* * *

They were walking over a ten centimeter broad pipe encasing the power conduit and connecting one arm to the power plant.

After every five to six steps Vader attacked, but only very short because he needed to keep himself balanced.

Obi-Wan jumped to the walkway and took a second to catch breath, it was hot and the lava erupting came way higher than the walkway because the ray shields were deactivated.

Vader also landed on the walkway and lava rained down on them.

As an eruption of lava happened Vader and Obi-Wan lashed out, with their hands on each other's wrists to keep the lightsaber away and struggling to get the upper hand, again lava came down, this time much more and the arm started to weaken.

Another rain of lava molt the arm and the structure started to fall towards the lava river below them.

Obi-Wan and Vader got into hiding to escape the violent splashes of lava when the structure hit the lava.

There was a place somewhere here, they had to reach, somewhere he would have the high ground, he had to reach it, the structure shook to a standstill.

_What?_

Obi-Wan looked at the bank of the flaring orange lava river, there, on the black rocks, Ahsoka Tano and his former padawan Jayce Adar, were fighting, not sparring like he'd seen them do, but _fighting,_ best friends, _fighting…_

The similarities to he and Vader were obvious, he saw Vader, suddenly slightly Anakin, realize that too.

He started running, knowing that if Vader reached them before he did, both off them would be left at the mercy of a merciless.

They both reached the edge of the structure at the same time, and jumped, Obi-Wan landed first and ran towards Jayce.

Vader also reached them, he looked at Obi-Wan more angry and hateful than before.

"Kill him snips!" Obi-Wan wondered why he'd use that name.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT!" to make her angrier.

"Let go Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan screamed.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU LECTURE ME, AND YOU'VE NEVER THANKED ME FOR ANYTHING I DID FOR YOU!" she yelled, slightly less angry, more unsure.

Then she turned to Jayce, ready to yell at him, Obi-Wan couldn't bear it, she was Jayce's best friend.

"I… I HATE YOU FOR, WHEN, how…" she couldn't think of anything.

"You weren't there for me when I needed you!" Jayce sighed and lowered his head, some progress at least.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I wish I had been there…".

"WHY?" Ahsoka yelled, her darkened eyes were crying, her soul was broken, it only need someone to fix it, Jayce wasn't sure he could do that.

Vader decided to interfere before Jayce would succeed and attacked him.

Jayce barely caught the first slash, then Ahsoka started attacking too, Obi-Wan jumped in and started fending of Vader, he had to draw him away.

He gave ground every one of Vader's attack, only that way he could get Vader to move.

Vader charged a Force push and pushed his hands forward, Obi-Wan evaded the blast.

The blast hit the structure and again it started moving, Vader drove Obi-Wan to the very edge and to prevent falling into the scorching hot lava licking his boots he jumped onto the structure's 'ribs'.

Vader followed and the battle continued, their blue lightsabers flashing every time a plasma blade hit the other.

They started to climb the part of the arm that was still attached to the structure that was now towering out high above the sea of fire.

Obi-Wan grabbed onto a cable and pushed himself away from the blackened bar that had been the arm.

Vader followed and the blades clashes above the roaring lava-fall coming in sight.

* * *

Jayce had his blade block Ahsoka's two lightsabers perfectly crossed against his, the angles almost exactly 90 degrees.

With the Force and the reserve of his strength, he pushed forwards, Ahsoka fell back and kicked towards Jayce, hitting him in the face, parts of Ahsoka started to return, her delicate fighting style reemerged and her face growing rusty-orange again, however slowly.

The charred and heated molten sand that stuck to Ahsoka's boots burned in his face, just as it was burning her back.

"Ahsoka, I love you, not this person," everything that would hurt her but not make her hate him.

"Damn you!" Ahsoka screamed more sad and confused than angry as she lashed out at him again, the hell-glow of the lava erupting around them as the vicious waves clashed against the black sandbanks.

"Ahsoka please, I don't want to hurt you, nor any less that you hurt me, don't let it consume you!".

It didn't anger her, it made her more and more desperate.

You could say the blasting chops and slashes coming down on his bright blue blade were softer, yet even in strength, the very meaning and motivation behind them was flowing away, like a leak had just come in a bucket of water.

Every single swing of Ahsoka's green and yellow blades contained less energy, Jayce was getting through, but he had to hurry, he was getting closer to the river's edge every step, he had to break out of his Soresu guard and attack, giving ground was becoming less of an option every second.

* * *

**AN: **I'm actually smiling as I'm writing this, I'm having such fun doing this, it's just so open, I can pretty much do everything, it's great.

I actually took the Dark Lord Trilogy up to my computer for help but I didn't use it.

I hope you're as enthusiastic as me, please tell me what you think, I'm dying to know and I'm continuing on the tenth chapter right away since I've got no homework, sweet!

Please Review and Enjoy!


	10. The Lava Flows

**CHAPTER TEN: THE LAVA FLOWS**

* * *

Obi-Wan swallowed, the great roaring of the lava-fall overruled the sound of his blue plasma blade clashing into Vader's one.

He looked towards Vader, who was again swing to him with the cable in one hand and the Force, and his lightsaber in the other, the two became one, the saber moved at the exact same will as his hand, Obi-Wan fell.

The cable was cut millimeters above his hand, he'd reacted just in time and let go, sliding down and missing the blade at a hair.

His hand grabbed another cable nearly automatically and he stopped falling, the orange lava waves like hands trying to grab him, but they missed.

Vader came swinging back to him and barely missed Obi-Wan, who had responded with a less favorite Ataru attack to force Vader out of it's arc.

Obi-Wan pushed himself away from the black bar and looked for something to land on, the massive structure was stating to topple as it had reached the roaring lava-fall.

A cargo platform was nearest, it would have to do, if he could make the jump.

Vader made another swing to him, he wasn't seeing the lava-fall, he was too focused on Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan evaded the attack and gave himself a boost from the towering bar in the middle of the collection plant.

He let go of the cable and let the Force guide him towards the cargo platform, he landed elegantly and pushed his lightsaber into the guidance system of the cargo platform.

Then he looked at the massive collection plant toppling over the river's edge, tumbling into the hell of lava, shrieking as it fell down the orange falls of lava.

"Good-bye, my old friend," he said as the black structure shrieked like a Mynock when it disappeared behind the lava-fall.

With a simple shift of weight and a bit of help from the Force he moved the old cargo platform towards the shore.

* * *

Jayce parried the attack, he knew both he and Ahsoka were exhausted and they had to end it soon, it was just who would make the mistake, who would flaw.

A wave of lava washed over his feet and Jayce jumped over Ahsoka to get away from the pain, but Ahsoka didn't turn around and attack him, she just seemed to be watching the river.

He had an opening that would've made him win the battle instantly, he could pierce her body easily, cut her in two, her head of, anything, normally this was that moment you were looking for, but Jayce didn't do anything, it had never been his goal to kill her.

He stopped, every inch of him stopped, he let it go, even if she was truly turned the dark side, he wasn't going to end her, he couldn't do it.

"Ahsoka…" was all he could say.

He was him, him who could end it, he would could make it all end for her, end the darkness in Ahsoka Tano's confused and used mind, she had been twisted with the means as for live, but he just

didn't-

have it-

in him.

She was everything to him, killing her would be his end.

Another lava-wave rolled ashore and washed over Ahsoka's boots, she didn't move, every muscle in her body felt like was about to snap.

The Force had given him this moment.

Jayce put his arms around Ahsoka's tired and fragile body, he put his forehead against her montrals and sighed out, tears left his eyes and his body relaxed.

"Oh Ahsoka…" he knew she was also crying, and her breathing was heavy and irregular.

Ahsoka's body collapsed and the only thing keeping her from falling into the lava, keeping her from passing the edge to death, was Jayce.

"I'm sorry…" She said trembling.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you…".

"Are you okay?" Jayce asked carefully, this could still be a trap, even though he certainly didn't think so.

"I'm not…" Ahsoka said sad as Jayce pulled her away from the lava.

"Ahsoka, I love you, nothing will change that…" Ahsoka cringed when he said it.

He saw they were standing at the exact same spot their blades had crossed so serious minutes ago.

Ahsoka turned around and buried her face in Jayce's suit, never had she felt so vulnerable, every bone, every inch of her body produced a warning, Darth Vader would hunt her down and kill her, she had to kill Jayce to escape that fate, but honestly maybe getting killed was more merciful, Vader wouldn't be a nice master.

She reached uncertainly for her lightsaber and grabbed it.

Jayce saw it, but he didn't react, all he did was hold Ahsoka tightly, then the green blade rose up humming.

* * *

Obi-Wan stiffened, tired yet eased, Vader wasn't done yet, his best friend wasn't dead yet.

A repulsorlift droid speeded towards him, on it, was Darth Vader.

The tiny droid struggled to stay out of the lava but the weight of Vader took the most of it, it circled around the cargo platform in the hope its rider would get on the cargo platform.

Obi-Wan sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead as the platform and droid soared above the river, and away from the lava-fall.

"Anakin, can't you see? Palpatine is evil!".

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!" Vader threw back with hate dripping of is face, he'd changed.

"Then you are lost…" Obi-Wan said after which the two exchanged lightsaber slashes.

"This is the end for you, my master!" Vader yelled.

"I wish it were different," he added not as sad as he could've sounded.

"Yes, Anakin, so do I, so do I…" Obi-Wan said while reinforcing his grip on his lightsaber.

Vader leapt and landed on the other side of the cargo platform, but it was too late for the tiny droid, who sunk into the lava, becoming one with the flow.

"Your former padawan should be dead by now, the dark side is strong in her," Vader exclaimed, but Obi-Wan wasn't too assured, it hadn't been Ahsoka, and Jayce would do anything to get her back, he would win that fight, just as Obi-Wan _had_ to win this one.

Their blades crossed, they were one together, or they always had been, two warriors had been one, now they were a broken whole separated in good and evil, light and dark, master and apprentice.

Again their blades met, the whole river flashed past them, this was their fight now, and it could only end one way, which one they didn't know.

Soresu gained the upper hand for once, but Vader's Djem So display countered it immediately.

_Blast, he's better than me, I've got to gain the upper hand somehow…_

Again Vader's Ataru emerged and Obi-Wan had to give ground, the cargo platform started to slow down and got closer to the black sand banks.

The volcano behind them erupted and molten rock and iron rained down around them, it didn't stop them though, neither did the poisonous gases that followed.

Obi-Wan realized what his attachment for Anakin was leading to, he could do only one thing left.

Obi-Wan let go.

Their blades crossed one last time, and the blades seemed to know it, the blue plasma sparkled and flashed violently and like they did not want to finish it, a shower of lava rain down on them again and Obi-Wan disengaged his blade, then jumped onto the black charred sandbank.

He landed safely and poised himself, this was it.

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground!" he yelled hoping Anakin wouldn't be as ignorant as to actually try.

But it wasn't Anakin he was facing, it was Darth Vader.

"Don't underestimate the power of the dark side!" he prepared to jump.

* * *

_He leapt._

_Obi-Wan's whirl to parry didn't meet Vader's blade._

_It met his knee._

_Then his other knee._

_Almost confused Obi-Wan followed through his arm, cutting it through it just above the elbow._

_Vader fell on the ground, grabbed the ledge of the cliff with his mechanical hand, it crumbled under the power and Vader fell on the burning black sand._

_He dug his hand into the sand, but all that did was burn away his glove._

_The lava flamed when the severed limbs fell in it, it produced a scarlet flame, it licked Vader's robes and started burning them too._

_The more Vader struggled the more he slipped, then he was one single meter away from the lava._

"_I loved you Anakin,!"._

"_You were my brother, but I could not save you in the end…"._

" _I HATE YOU!" he screamed._

_Obi-Wan looked down at the burning body of Vader, killing him would be merciful._

_A flash of silver caught his eye._

_A shuttle was approaching, emperor Palpatine's shuttle, he had to leave, climbing down that black beach and finishing Vader would take too much time, he had no time._

_Obi-wan looked at his former friend, now a corpse, charred and nearly dead, burned by the lava, on fire._

_He took Anakin's lightsaber and looked at Vader._

_His eyes were burning, like he was saying, _leave that there, it's mine!

_But it wasn't his, it belonged to Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the Republic._

_Obi-Wan left._

* * *

Jayce and Ahsoka walked towards the landing platformand saw R2 and C-3PO try to get Padmé aboard the skiff.

"Here, let us help," Jayce and Ahsoka lifted her body and brought it aboardthe skiff.

"3PO, what can you do?" Jayce asked.

"I'm sorry sir, without the proper equipment I can't do anything," C-3PO said sad, even for a droid.

"Well, see what you can do to make it comfortable for her," Jayce looked at Padmé and took her hand.

"Hang on senator, we'll get you to the medical center as soon as possible,".

He wasn't really sure if she understood, but she did reply.

"Anakin, is not… evil,… he's still… good… within…".

"I find it very distressing sir, but she's lost consciousness, we need to leave very soon," C-3PO and R2-D2 looked at each other.

Faced with a near impossible choice, leave Obi-Wan and get Padmé to safety, or wait for Obi-Wan unsure if Padmé'd survive, Jayce decided to wait a little longer.

* * *

Vader leapt.

But Obi-Wan wasn't going to end it like he'd seen in the vision.

His blue blade met Vader's mechanical arm.

Obi-Wan quickly turned and stabbed Vader in the back, then pushed him away from the edge of the cliff, towards safety.

Then he pulled Vader's saber towards him with the Force.

"I'm sorry Anakin, I have failed you…".

Vader tried to crawl up, but he couldn't, his body was left with no energy after that intense fight, no energy reserves to break open, even the dark side had been used to the bottom.

"Obi-Wan…?" he said confused and slightly innocent, like waking up from sleeping, but still being Vader.

"I'm sorry my old friend, I did what I must," he turned away from Vader and walked towards the ship.

A shard of silver forked through the smoke filled sky of Mustafar.

Palpatine's shuttle, he instantly knew.

Obi-Wan started running, he did beat Darth Vader, but beating Palpatine would be different.

Yoda had failed, he might be dead.

The Force warned him, he used his last ounce of Force energy to reach the skiff and getting aboard it.

"Where's Padmé?".

"On board, now hurry!" Jayce said and they walked inside.

"Where's Ahsoka?" he activated the perfectly polished silver skiff and steered it away from Mustafar's thundering clouds, into cold space.

"Trying to make Padmé hold on to life," he said.

"She's failing…" he added sad.

"Oh," was all Obi-Wan could say.

He looked at the red and black planet behind them and then back to his former padawan's face, he'd been crying, then Obi-Wan cursed the planet, not for what it had done, but to release Obi-Wan's frustration.

Then the skiff jumped towards an Polis Massan alien medical facility only known to him and few other Jedi, only masters.

A place of their last hope...

* * *

Sidious looked at his apprentice's body, he was still alive, and not as wounded as he'd thought.

_Good, he'll be able to do anything without limitations._

Unknowingly, being merciful on his friend, would cost him more than he wanted.

Sidious placed his hand on Vader's forehead and smiled.

_Live lord Vader, live, my Apprentice…_

"Bring me a medical capsule, quickly!".

He placed Vader in it and smiled as he and the clones took it towards the shuttle, everything would be all right, everything was going according to plan…

* * *

**AN: **I had the time so I decided to make it today and upload it also.

Hope you liked the new ending and hope you're all looking forwards to the next chapter.

Please Review and Enjoy!


	11. Hope Or Despair

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: HOPE OR DESPAIR **

* * *

The shiny mirror-polished Naboo skiff exited hyperspace with a soft shake of the controls.

At the very same time, so did the _Sundered Heart_.

He asteroid belt was known to very few, a select group, in this case, the only ones still alive, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jayce Adar, Ahsoka Tano, Bail Prestor Organa, R2-D2 and C-3PO, the ones left at the side of the Jedi were left.

* * *

Now, from an observance walkway around the domed medical room where Padmé gave birth, Yoda stood watching.

Infinite darkness fell down through the glass dome, but Yoda didn't look up to see it, nor the stars twinkling brightly and sad.

"Failed I have.".

"My failure it was, my failure to the Jedi, to the Republic…".

_Don't blame yourself my old friend._

"Qui-Gon Jinn…".

_By engaging Sidious, you bought Obi-Wan enough time…_

Yoda looked at the woman in the medical room, weakened, nearly killed by the man that loved her.

"Known I should have, that changed, the Order should have," his gaze fixated at Obi-Wan, who was encouraging Padmé to hang on.

"Changed the Sith have, learned from their mistakes they did, their revenge this was, and our arrogance prevented us it did, from seeing the events- let the Order change, I did not…".

_That is something more easily said than done, my friend._

"Much to learn, there still is…".

_And you will have time to learn it._

"Infinite knowledge, require infinite time that does," Yoda said shaking his head in denial.

_Yet Jayce and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Anakin can do it…_

"Enlighten me…" Yoda said.

_I can teach you how to join the Force, yet retain your consciousness, perhaps, in time, even your physical self._

"Eternal living, the goal of the Sith…" Yoda mused.

_Yet they can never achieve it, it comes through extreme compassion, the release of self, love is the key._

"A very great master you have become, you always were, but I never saw it, too blind I was," Yoda bowed respectfully.

"Your apprentice, I gratefully become…".

* * *

"Don't give up Padmé," Obi-Wan said while holding her cold hand.

"It's a girl, Anakin thought it was…" she brought out.

"We'll find out soon, save your energy," Obi-Wan was confused, how did _he _end up here.

_Blast Anakin, look what you did, _you_ should be here, not _me_! _

"If it's a girl, name her Leia…" she gasped crying from pain.

One of the med droids appeared and showed them the newborn.

"It's a boy," the droid said cold.

Padmé looked at the infant and touched it, the baby gave her strength "Luke…" she whispered.

"Oh oh, oh no," Obi-Wan looked asking at the surgical droid.

"Another one," the same cold voice said.

Padmé again cried out in pain.

"Hold on Padmé…".

The droid came towards them showing a second newborn.

"It's a girl,".

"Leia…" Padmé touched the baby's forehead and smiled, again a bit of energy was passed through her hand, the twins were helping her, strengthening her.

"Padmé, you have twins, they need you…" Obi-Wan brought out.

Suddenly one of the droids checked the readout.

"She's strengthening sir,".

Padmé smiled and held the babies in her arms, then the droids shooed Obi-Wan out of the room.

* * *

The news of Padmé's survival came unexpected and with joy, but Ahsoka still hadn't fully recovered.

"I killed Poggle the Lesser then, because _he_ wanted me to…" she said regretful.

"He had his staff, he attacked you first," he said, knowing he wasn't lying, he knew Geonosians and how they would react to someone raising a blade against them.

"NO!" Ahsoka stood up frustrated.

"Stop trying to talk my actions straight, I killed him in cold blood, that's wrong, and I knew it!" she lashed out.

"Ahsoka…" Jayce also stood up and embraced Ahsoka.

"He broke you, it wasn't you, it was someone else doing that, and you regret it right, you're as much Jedi as I am…" he held her tightly and felt she stopped trembling.

Ahsoka looked at Jayce, brown and black dots covered his face, the lava that had stuck to her boots.

"I'm sorry…" she touched the small burns and wiped the ash away.

"Don't apologize, I would've done the same, you were tortured into submission and converted rather than seduced, as you said, what more could you have done than stalling them?".

"You love me, I should be happy, why am I not?" Ahsoka said more confused by the minute.

"Your still afraid, that you will fall to the dark side again, it'll pass in time, I'll be there for you,".

"Thanks…" Ahsoka the said and buried her face in his clothing.

* * *

The group sat around Padmé's bed, two babies laying peacefully in their mother's arms.

"So, what will you do next?" Obi-Wan said after a long series of oohs and aahs.

"I will come with Bail-" she nodded at him "-to Alderaan and raise Luke and Leia there," she said smiling and looked back at Obi-Wan.

"What will you do?" she asked Obi-Wan in return.

"I think I'll come with you, I heard the mountains there are beautiful, and I can keep and eye on them, in case Vader shows up," he nodded at the two sleeping babies.

Vader, suddenly the room was silent.

"And how about you?" Padmé asked Jayce and Ahsoka to change the subject.

"I haven't really thought about that…" Jayce said and ran his hand through his hair.

"You… you could come with us, to Alderaan, I've got some place for you at the Aldera Palace," Bail offered smiling.

Jayce glanced at Ahsoka, who nodded approving.

"We'd be honored to come," Jayce bowed respectfully.

"You'd be welcome,".

"Nothing to do for us there is, tell us the Force will, when time is right, for now, leave you I will, into exile I go, the Force will be with you, and flare it will, when the time is right…" the old Jedi Master said and walked away from them.

"May the Force be with you," everyone said and looked at the leaving Jedi Master, Yoda's last record.

"I'm sorry, I should prepare the _Sundered Heart _for departure, see you soon," Bail Organa left the room and Obi-Wan followed hastily remembering having a private question for him.

"Listen," Padmé suddenly said with a senator like tone.

"Don't let your love for each other drive you apart," suddenly they realized they were standing with their arms around the other.

"Like Anakin let happen," Padmé was strong, you had to give her that, after all what had happened she could still talk about it.

"We won't," Ahsoka said.

"He won't let me," she added smiling.

"Good, now leave me alone, they're hungry," she said as the two babies woke up simultaneously and started crying.

* * *

The _Sundered Heart _and the Naboo skiff left the Polis Massan medical facility together, the skiff, now named _Anakin's Hope, _was now in possession of Padmé, Ahsoka and Jayce, they were her bodyguards now, and they understood what she was going through.

Then the two ships jumped, into the vast galaxy ahead of them, without a goal, free.

* * *

Later, the two ship exited hyperspace, now entering the system in which Alderaan was placed.

The planet stood as a beacon of hope, it had always been for peace, against the war.

"Padmé, as soon as we land, I'll be gone, if you ever need help, I'll come, just make sure to keep Jayce and Ahsoka at an arms length, Bail's got some hefty ideas for them…" he smiled, the twins sleeping in their mother's arms were so hopeful, so encouraging.

"What?" Ahsoka said, looking away from the perfectly crafted control panel of the skiff.

"You'll see, and you'll like it," Obi-Wan smiled, there was a sense of peace, Anakin may have died, but he'd, and they had, saved his legacy, Padmé.

"Thanks for everything, my old Master, please don't get yourself killed fighting mountain goats, that would be so humiliating after beating Vader," Jayce smiled, Vader wasn't something to fear, not yet at least.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, Master Obi-Wan," Ahsoka apologized.

"That's okay, it wasn't really you,".

The skiff flew towards Aldera Palace, the fairytale-like mountains were beautiful, the calm palace astonishing, the environment green, truly a picture of hope.

Then the silver ship landed and the boarding ramp lowered.

"Good-bye," Obi-Wan was gone.

* * *

The med droid left and Vader stared at his new artificial arm, he'd made it himself, and he was proud of it, something he had built himself, not like the lightsaber Sidious had given him as replacement for the old one.

"Lord Vader, do you know why Obi-Wan defeated you?" Sidious raspy and threatening voice sounded.

"No, my master," Vader replied submissive.

"He won, because of one reason, he came there simply to end you, because he came to kill,".

"Yes, my master".

"You should follow that example, whenever you go somewhere, go to kill, and kill," Sidious spoke poetic.

"I understand, my rage will feed me, if I feed my rage…" Vader mused, he lied.

"Good, now go Lord Vader," Vader kept looking down and waited for pure silence before standing up from a kneeling position.

"But I won't feed my anger any further than what I felt when I was in the temple, that was my peek, any further I would become a beast," he mused understanding.

* * *

Sidious smiled, with Padmé dead, Vader would be unlimitedly powerful.

How angry Vader had been when he'd told him Vader himself had killed Padmé in his anger, it strengthened him.

The Force scream Vader had let out had splintered Vader's new artificial hand, now Vader had made one himself.

Sidious had rather had the droids make an uncomfortable one than Vader making a good one, if only to punish Vader for losing on Mustafar.

He sighed, back into the world of politics, he had to tell the whole Senate what had happened, of Yoda's attempt on his live, of the treachery of the Jedi, everything.

Sate Pestage entered his office and bowed.

"You called, Milord?" he said bowing.

"Yes, I did, prepare for my speech, tell the Senate I'm coming," he licked his cracked lips and smiled devilish, everything was going as planned.

* * *

**AN: **Well, here's a twist, hope you like it.

I would really appreciate people voting on my poll.

Please Review and Enjoy!


	12. Rogue Squadron

**CHAPTER TWELVE: ROGUE SQUADRON**

* * *

_**N**__ow a year later, Ahsoka was guard for Breha, Bail's wife, and Jayce was guard for Bail, sitting with him on Coruscant most of the time, in the now Imperial Senate, far away from Ahsoka, but life didn't change too much, until now… _

* * *

"Could you follow me?" Bail asked Ahsoka and Jayce on a bright Sunday morning.

"Sure,".

He brought them to the lower levels of the Aldera Palace, where the hangars and training areas were located.

They passed a big door, the one in the back of the second hangar, it was a weird system, there were three rooms lined up, one connected to the Palace's outer walls, the room behind it was separated from the first through a simple hangar door, then another one was located behind that one, again separated from the one before through a door.

The first hangar was the man, the _Tantive IV, Sundered Heart _and the _Mediator _were stored there, two CR90 Corellian Corvettes and one CR70 Corellian Corvette, only separated by a larger block of engines.

The second hangar housed the _Anakin's Hope, _or as Ahsoka and Jayce referred to it, the _Hope._

Further more a squadron of BLT-D Y-wings was stored there, they were the 'police' on Alderaan, and so were marked with blue, instead of traditional yellow, the _Sundered Heart _you could say, was their command ship.

Then the final hangar, this was off-limits for everyone except for Bail, Padmé and captain Antilles.

And this was the hangar they entered, the doors slid open and they walked inside the darkened hangar.

Then the lights flashed on, the brightness blinded the three for a moment.

About ten to fifteen men were standing before them, al of them looked like they were mercenaries or bounty hunters, weapons ready.

"I'd like you to meet: Rogue Squadron," he raised his hand towards them as presenting them.

"Bail," Ahsoka said to the man she thought to had known differently.

"Are you starting your own militia?" she continued.

"I'm going to do more mercy missions, to bring food and medical supplies, I need a guard when I do that…" he said, nodding affirmative to her question.

"Wow, and where are we in this?" Jayce asked curious.

"They've been trained by my best men, now it's the Jedi's turn, I want you two to train them," Bail's smile said it all.

"I also hoped you could help us with their gear and weaponry," he then added.

"I think we can do that," Ahsoka said smiling and looked at Jayce.

"Then I will leave you to it," Bail smiled and left the hangar.

The exactly fourteen members of Rogue squadron looked at them before introducing themselves.

"I'm Wedge Antilles, pilot, that's all you need to know," the first said, lifting a blaster and nodding.

"I'm Tyzen, that's all I know, I lost my memory some time ago," the next one said hesitating.

"Well, I'm one of the two only women here, Maya , pilot, slicer, that's about it," She raised a short-barreled rifle.

"I'm Jade, the other woman, used to be a bounty hunter, but how many people ask a bounty hunter for fair jobs?, and I'm not talking about the price," the zabrak raised a longer version of the DC-17.

"Okay, I'm Rag, military luitenant her in Alderaan's guard," the man simply nodded.

Then the wookiee was up, Jayce wondered why he hadn't seen him before.

He growled something and one of the men stepped forward.

"This is Rayinh, he's my best friend, and I'm Zey Morgu, nice to meet ya,".

"And we, we're simply known as soldiers, no need for names, just soldier and looking in the direction will suffice," the remaining seven, all dressed in Alderaanian armor, grey-blue shirts, grey pants and a white helmet.

"Well, I'm Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight," the first time she'd actually been able to say that to anyone.

"And I'm Jayce Adar, also Jedi Knight," Jayce said.

"What do you already know?" Ahsoka began.

"Train hard, fight easy," Rag said.

"A high powered blaster carbine ought to save your life," Tyzen said, now showing a carbine rifle customized into some sort of sniper-rifle.

"Preventing is better than healing?" Zey tried and Rayinh howled acknowledging.

"I meant what kind of training you've received," Ahsoka said.

"I received none, I survived on Bephour with a legion of droids on my tail, that's my 'training'," Jade said smiling and brandishing her DC-17.

"We got standard commando training here on Alderaan, you know what that involves," the soldier said who had spoken for the seven before.

"I was supposed to give you this," Wedge said and handed Ahsoka a datapad.

"Oh, well, it's a little late, I see you all got commando skills, top-class blasters, all you lack is being a team, Jayce? What do you think?" she looked up and handed him the datapad.

"I'd say you can keep your weapons, just some basic signs and training 'll get you to the maximum, and a new set of armor, anyone of you specialized in armor?" he asked the group.

Jade rose her hand, then Rag followed.

"Good, I'd like to make use of your knowledge, if you're okay with that?".

"Granted," Rag answered smiling.

"Sure thing, boss," Jade answered even more smiling.

"Ahsoka?".

"Go ahead, I'll see what I can do with the rest of them," she nodded and looked at the remaining twelve.

* * *

"Any ideas?" Jayce began when they had reached the armory.

"A helmet with a HUD, like the clone commando's," Rag said almost immediately and pointed at his own white helmet "That, not much of a help,".

"Not too much armor, just Mukan leather is very strong, it's good enough to hold a sniper-bolt, many people don't use it because it's not prepared the right way, I saw your friend wearing it too, I can get my hands on it if you need it, I've got connections that are dying for a buyer," Jade said and pointed at her own clothing.

The leather was very flexible and strong, and it was very enduring.

"It'll do nicely, thanks," Jayce said and began thinking.

"Standard equipment, I think two medpacs, few stims, rations, honestly, I'm not too fond of them, they're not very filling,".

"The wookiee has got your answer, they're an expert on that kinda stuff," Rag said.

"I'll ask him," Jayce said and took a bit of clay, normally used for making vases and pots, and randomly laying on the table, but now he used it for something different, something Obi-Wan used to do a lot.

He put it on the table and used the Force to shape it into a person, in the size of his hand.

"Smart," Jade said amazed.

Then Jayce made an armor around it, reading Jade and Rag's minds on the design.

"How did you just…?" Rag said when Jayce was finished.

"He's a Jedi, he can do that sort of stuff," Jade answered him.

"To your wishes?" Jayce said smiling.

The armor consisted out a layer of Mukan leather, then two chest pieces made of Katarn, small pieces on the legs and arms, simple Mukan leather gloves with a small vibroknife on top of the left hand, and a Katarn helmet that looked a lot like the clone commando's helmet, only more of a T-shape in the helmet and you could see the face of the soldier through the T-shape.

"Almost precisely, shall I let Maya wire the helmets and do the programming?, she's really good at that," Jade asked.

"Sure,".

"Except for our own weapons, what's going to be basic?" Rag asked, your equipment can save your life, he had learned.

"I thought about Electro Magnetic Pulse grenades, and Flashbangs as most of you call them, and possibly thermal detonators and sonic screamers, I warn you, you do _not _want to use screamers on a Bith," Jayce warned.

"Why not?".

"Makes their head explode like a balloon, and trust me, it's messy," he added, remembering the mistake one of the rookie clones had once made.

"Ah, I see,".

* * *

"Okay, is there anyone here does _not _know how to deal with a droideka?" Ahsoka asked after she'd seen every one of them handle a holographic training field.

"I think everyone here can handle a droideka, maybe can anyone not beat one of those magnaguards?, would be a better question," Zey said.

"Well?".

"No problem, that general Grievous person is more of a problem," Maya said and shivered.

"Jayce beat Grievous, he won't be bothering you," Ahsoka said.

"I don't believe that, Grievous killed Jedi masters, and Jayce is just a knight, he said it himself," one of the seven soldiers said frowning.

"It's true, honestly, if the Jedi hadn't been almost extinct, he'd be a master right now," Ahsoka swallowed, Jayce had killed Grievous, gotten her back to the light side, he deserved it.

"I believe you, I was on Utapau at the time, I served as a Republic spy at the time, she's speaking the truth," Tyzen said nodding.

"It was before that when I lost my memory, I decided the Jedi couldn't have been plotting to overthrow the Republic and deserted," he explained further and rested his carbine on his shoulder.

"Who…. who here, holds a grudge against Jedi?" Ahsoka asked carefully, but no one raised their hand.

"If any of us would, he or she wouldn't be here now," a soldier said and looked at the others, who nodded affirming.

"Wedge, I take it you are this group's leader?".

"Correct,".

"What are your hand signs?, in combat I mean,".

He swallowed.

"Forward, Halt, fan out, form up, flank, grenade, door breach, and take that position," he summed up while making the hand signs.

"Did you all get that?" Ahsoka asked the others.

"Sure did," was the answer.

"Take the course again in two groups, Wedge, you divide and decide, I'm going to check on Jayce, if you're done before I return, set it a level or two higher," Wedge nodded and started.

* * *

"Rayinh uses these rounds, all of our weapons can fire those," Rag showed Jayce a blaster bolt-case.

"Nice, can you get more of those?" Jayce asked.

"Got a factory for it," Rag replied, he didn't really have a factory, it was a saying commonly used between soldiers, it pretty much meant yes.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ahsoka entered the room.

"Better than I'd expected, actually," Maya answered and looked up from the weapons stalled out on the table before her, as tempting as dinner.

"Well, the others are becoming a pretty good team, they're really good, like they always were a team," Ahsoka said and looked at the clay figure on the table next to her.

"Yep, it's going smoothly, got any comments?" Jayce asked.

"If you're doing a HUD in the helmet, make sure it can scan your own health, the commandos always complained about that," Ahsoka answered and took the figure.

She looked at it, the armor was nothing like she'd seen before, maybe resembling a bit of clone armor, but not recognizable, and the face was visible.

"Yep, clones always seemed so faceless, we decided to change that idea, and everything else…".

"Wow, I almost feel bad we won't see you too much," Ahsoka murmured.

"What?" Jade said surprised.

"True, we're here too protect Bail and Breha, not fight," Jayce said.

"Well, that's too bad, but I'm sure you'll be with us sometime, Bail's gonna be the one leading our missions and I mean with us, so you'll have to come if you're to protect him," Jade said and turned to the weapons.

"I hope so…" Ahsoka and Jayce exchanged looks.

* * *

**AN: **well, how about it?

I never liked the oversized rebel trooper helmets so I decided on clone commando helmets.

Please Review, Vote for my Poll (profile) and Enjoy!


	13. Loss Of Alderaan

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: LOSS OF ALDERAAN**

* * *

Ahsoka and Jayce were walking through the arched hallway, it was late afternoon, and they had a full day of training Rogue Squadron behind them.

"They're good," Jayce exclaimed.

"They fight a lot different than clones, less strict, more innovative," Ahsoka said and looked outside.

"Hello, Jayce, Ahsoka," Bail greeted and came towards them

"Hello Bail,".

"Good afternoon,".

"How are the Rogues doing?".

"Very good, I don't think I can learn them much more, they fight like one, but if they have to, they're deadly alone too, they're brilliant," Ahsoka said and Jayce could only nod.

"I've seen Jade, Maya, Rayinh and Rag work on the armor, it's looking really impressive, Padmé thinks so too,".

"How's she doing, and the kids?" Jayce asked.

"Great, they're growing faster than droids can be made, I only wish Anakin could be part of the family, but he's gone," Bail suddenly saddened.

"I'm sorry,".

"No, it's not your fault, honestly, it surprises me Vader hasn't gone looking for her yet, Alderaan would be an obvious place for her to hide," Bail looked out of the window and sighed.

"The Empire has started attacking peaceful planets now, Manaan has already fallen, probably for their refined Kolto, they use it for creating better bacta,".

"No… then Mon Calamari will also be on their list, and Mon Nebraa, all those water planets are sources for Kolto," Ahsoka realized.

"Worse, Alderaan's oceans also contain Kolto, in the most purified form, it won't be long before the Empire comes here too," Bail said even more saddened.

They had reached the quarters of Jayce.

"Well, see you tomorrow Ahsoka, Bail, goodnight," he went inside the room and Ahsoka and Bail continued.

"What are we going to do when they come here, fight?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, run, to other places against the Empire, and we take the Kolto with us,".

"Alderaan is such a peaceful planet, yet the Empire wants it conquered, it feels like home to me now," Ahsoka said sad.

"I know, and I'm doing everything I can to prevent it from being conquered,".

"That is?".

"Begging the Force will help us…".

"I hope the Force will…".

"So does every person on Alderaan Ahsoka, but signs are looking bad…".

* * *

_Jayce and Ahsoka go through a restless night, then, the next morning…_

* * *

High pitch shrieking overwhelmed Jayce's eardrums, and another constant low pressing sound resonated through to in his stomach.

"What the?".

A dark shadow loomed over the normally bright Aldera Palace.

The grey triangle shaped starships' shadows swallowed the proud building and forced fear into it's inhabitants.

"Star destroyers? Here?" Jayce had seen them before, patrolling Coruscant when he and Bail arrived at the planet for a congress.

The ball-shaped cockpits surrounded by two parallel vertical wings swarmed the building.

"And TIEs, of course," Jayce jumped out of his bed and put on his black suit, the only clothing he had that were not Jedi like, and it had always been his favorite.

Then he took his lightsaber and rocketed out of his room.

The hall was filled with running people, all tying to get to the hangar to escape on one of the corvettes.

First thing Jayce noticed was Padmé, she was struggling against the currents and it wasn't working.

"Padmé!" she looked up and saw him.

He forced himself through the people and reached Padmé.

"The ships are the other way you know that?".

"Luke and Leia are still in my room, I have to get to them!" she yelled worried.

"Oh, okay, I'll help you,".

Jayce stood in front of Padmé and pushed his hands forward, then reached out into the mind of anyone who got in the way, and forced them to get aside.

This way it didn't take very long for Padmé and Jayce to reach Padmé's quarters.

She slid the little pass key through the receiver and the door slid open, then she went inside.

"Luke! Leia!" they were not in the room.

"They're gone…" Padmé called out worried.

"They can't be far…" Jayce said in an failing attempt to comfort her.

"Can't you, sense the or something?".

"Not with all that interference outside," Jayce murmured.

"I can tell they are not in these quarters though…" he added and went back outside.

Padmé stopped, she felt like someone had called to her, yes, that's right, she _felt _a voice.

"Jayce! They're in the dinning room!" she might not be Force sensitive, but they were her children, and she had something called mother instinct.

They ran towards the dinning room and burst through the doors.

"There you are!" Padmé cried out.

"Good, now let's get to the ships!" Jayce said as Padmé took the two kids in her arms.

"No time to lose,".

* * *

Ahsoka had reached _Anakin's Hope _and lowered the boarding ramp.

"Blast it Jayce, hurry," she bit her lip and looked around, a wookiee limped towards the _Sundered Heart _and got onboard, but no Jayce in a mile around her.

The BLT-D Y-wings took off, Rogue Squadron was airborne, that would mean the corvettes were going too, the crowd had already shrunk to two to three people running to the corvettes.

R2-D2 and C-3PO came towards Ahsoka.

"Where's mistress Padmé?" C-3PO asked nervously.

"I had hoped you'd know," her lip really started to hurt now, they were bombing Aldera Palace, what if Jayce hadn't, or wasn't going to, make it? Should she leave?

"Artoo?" the droid simply shook it's silver and blue dome.

"Artoo, fire up the ship, but don't take off yet," the astromech went aboard the skiff and followed orders.

"Oh my…" C-3PO followed R2 and left Ahsoka waiting for Jayce and Padmé.

* * *

"This way!".

Padmé pushed one of the stones on the wall and a secret door opened.

"Useful,".

"It has it's pres yes," Padmé ran inside and Jayce followed, sealing the entrance first.

They moved through a small tunnel that was as thin that it could've been running in the walls of the palace.

"Just a bit further," Padmé said as they passed a door.

"Here it is," she pushed the door open and they entered the second hangar.

It was empty and they ran straight to the _Hope._

Then the roof collapsed.

* * *

Ahsoka couldn't scream, she could only wait until the smoke cleared to see if they had made it.

The sound of crackling and shattering overwhelmed her, and the dusty smoke made her eyes tear.

"We're here, c'mon!".

Someone took her arm and dragged her into the cockpit, she couldn't see it, but she sensed it was Jayce.

"Thank the Force it's you," she sat down behind the controls and steered the _Hope _out of the hangar.

"What took you so long?".

"Kids were gone,".

Confused and a little out of sync with the events, she asked "You have kids?".

"Padmé's kids Ahsoka, are you okay?".

"That would make more sense,".

TIE fighters nearly overwhelmed the _Hope_'s sensors.

"I wish they'd make less noise," Padmé said as she tried to comfort Luke and Leia, who were crying.

"I wish they didn't exist…" Ahsoka murmured.

"Hold on, this is going to get a little rocky!" Ahsoka steered the skiff into the rain of TIE fighters and started shooting.

"Glad we gave her weapons?" Jayce asked Padmé smiling.

"Very funny,".

"If I might, the odds of surviving this are-".

"Pretty stacked up against us, I know Threepio, just hold on to your guts, in your case, your wiring," Jayce said and turned the deflector shields up to the maximum.

"Well, for odds stacked up against us, we're almost through," Ahsoka said and realized she _had _to stop biting her lip.

"This is a good ship after all, even Anakin had to admit that," Padmé said and gave up trying to make the babies stop crying, instead focused on standing, which was very hard with Ahsoka and Jayce flying the ship through an unending rain of TIEs.

"Just that star destroyer," it was moving to intercept them.

With a last second change of direction the ship veered away from the bridge and had clear path to jump.

"Where?" Jayce asked.

"Yavin IV," Padmé said to their surprise.

"Eh, okay," Jayce punched in the coordinates and waited for an all ready signal from the navicomputer.

"Whether you are ready or not!" he pushed the lever forward and the front screen was a rain of stars passing by with a speed that made them look like blue stripes.

* * *

The skiff was safe.

"Phew…" Jayce and Ahsoka wiped their forehead almost simultaneously.

"Alderaan has fallen…" Padmé whispered to herself and tightened her grip around Luke and Leia, who, somehow in the middle of all that chaos, managed to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry Padmé…" Ahsoka said and stood up.

Jayce put an arm around her and looked at C-3PO.

"Yeah what?".

"Sir, I had the impression you wished to follow the Jedi Code," he said somewhat confused and off-topic.

"I did, not anymore," he looked quickly at Ahsoka.

"Organics…" C-3PO murmured and started talking to R2-D2.

"I'm glad to hear that Jayce, I really am, after Anakin, I thought you two might be too afraid," Padmé said and sat down on a seat.

"I love him, can't deny that, it's that simple really, are you okay?" she said worried when Padmé's facial expression changed suddenly.

"Yes, but I think Vader was at the Aldera Palace…" she said like she'd seen a ghost

* * *

**AN: **yes, shocking, woohoo, Vader thinks Padmé is dead, if you didn't know.

Please vote on poll (profile) Review and Enjoy!

I thank you fans, I appreciate your feedback and hope you'll keep on enjoying my stories.

Special thanks to David Fishwick and alienvspredator5 for their reviews and well, what I said in the line above!


	14. Ahsoka's Journal: The Travel

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: AHSOKA'S JOURNAL: THE TRAVEL**

* * *

_Have you ever had that day, when all you got, is your friend, your lightsaber, clothing, and a confused mind?_

_Well, I'm having that day right now, and I've got a ship and a mother with two kids with it, and it's not easy, we have enough supplies for one day, yes, one day, want to know how long the trip's gonna take?_

_Three days._

_Yes, and boy am I glad we tagged Jayce along, apparently, we were hit when we jumped to lightspeed, the ship is badly damaged._

_Jayce is working constantly on repairing the ship, actually, the only thing keeping the _Anakin's hope _flying without bursting into flames is Jayce._

_Every ten minutes the ship shakes, so sleeping is barely- scratch that- not possible, Padmé's exhausted, of course, she's got two children draining her energy away, so she gets most of the food._

_The C-3PO, don't get me started, he's annoying, all he does is complaining and telling Jayce the odds of getting the ship to Yavin IV, which are, quoting: But Sir, the odds of managing that are one to a three billion hundred thousand and three._

_I wish I could help Jayce, but in a little accident involving C-3PO, R2s shock arm and me, my right arm got stunned, it'll take a while before I can use it again._

_Best news of the day: we're alive (and I'm not sure whether that's really good or not) and R2 shut C-3PO down, finally!_

* * *

Ahsoka turned the datapad off and looked up, the endless rain of blue still filled the front screen.

"Ahsoka?" the voice came from an open hatch in the cockpit.

"Yes?".

"Could you see if there are any spare parts for a power conductor port in the cargo compartment, I fixed everything so far, but this thing is beyond repair," Jayce was exhausted, he'd been working on the ship for twenty-seven long hours by now, and he'd seen enough wires and switches to make his eyes feel like them.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"I'll see what I can do," Ahsoka said with a warm voice, she didn't want to frustrate Jayce anymore than he already was.

"Thanks…".

Ahsoka walked to the small hallway where three room were connected to, she took the last door.

The cargo compartment was a room not much bigger than a fancy closet, and it was filled with parts and supplies.

With her one working arm she started digging through the parts.

Luckily she found the part Jayce had asked for, she took it and stumbled back to the cockpit.

"Here you go," she looked inside the hatch.

Jayce stood leaning against the wall, he wasn't asleep, but very conscious was another thing.

He took the part and looked at the one he had to replace, half asleep he switched the two.

_Done…_

"You did it!" Ahsoka cried out when the screens started flashing online and the shaking every ten minutes stopped.

"Oh boy…" Jayce said and rolled his eyes, expecting something to go wrong after she'd said it, but nothing happened.

"Well, glad that is over, I need to get some sleep,".

He stumbled out of the hatch and closed it up, then he looked at Ahsoka.

"How are you?" even though he wanted nothing more than laying down, he askedher.

"A bit tired, you should get some rest, you've been working for twenty-seven hours non-stop, you deserve it," she said and walked to him to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Now go get some sleep," Jayce nodded and left the cockpit.

Ahsoka went back to the seats behind the controls andreactivated the datapad.

* * *

_Jayce just fixed the ship, he's really tired and can barely stand, but he asked how I was even then, the sweetheart._

_The ship has finally stopped shaking so I can finally get some rest, as soon as we land on Yavin IV, and I have no idea why Padmé would name that place, we're going to stock up on supplies and hopefully a better medical kit, just medpacs ain't healing my arm._

_Anyway I think this ship isn't going to be a temporarily one, I just have that feeling, don't know why._

_I'm looking forward to tomorrow, maybe Jayce will finally have some time to be with me, and not spending the time in an open hatch, I guess this is the longest I've been with him in a year, Bail always took him to congresses and meetings so it was never longer than a day, still, it feels like he's far away from me, maybe he's just not mentally here._

_R2 is all over the ship to perform maintenance, he's a busy little droid, he always was._

_In fact, I think right now he's the most active of all of us, that's it with droids, they have no stamina, or I guess you could say they have unlimited stamina…_

_The sight of passing stars always used to fascinate me, not anymore, all I can think of right now is Jayce, I've never seen anyone that tired, but he has been working for very long of course, with little food and not such a great seat, he stood all the time, I remember the _eta_-class shuttle, I could just lay down and fix it, guess that would've been very useful to have now…_

* * *

The _Anakin's Hope _flashed out of hyperspace and its sliver hue reflected Yavin's red glow.

The moons circling around the red gas giant were breaking the glow and that way showed their existence, not that anyone would see, Yavin was the only planet in parsecs around.

"Hello Ahsoka, asleep on duty?" Padmé asked smiling as Ahsoka woke up.

She was on the chair in the cockpit, she'd been there all night, had she fallen asleep writing or something?

"Hmmm?".

"Just as tired as Jayce I see?" Padmé tried, but Ahsoka barely heard the words and stretched herself out to wake up.

"He was up all night repairing the ship, he's way more tired than me," she replied when the words finally got a meaning.

"Force forbid anyone to disturb him," she added and stood up.

"Don't worry, we're nearly there,".

"It took a while…".

"We can get supplies and other there,".

"Nice," Ahsoka yawned and looked through the front screen.

"He's a good guy,".

"Who?".

"Jayce,".

"Yeah…".

"Don't lose him,".

"I wont,".

Every time Padmé spoke to her alone she warned her not to lose Jayce, at first it was okay, but now it became annoying, and she didn't want to tell Padmé that either.

"Okay, but if you ever-".

"Yes, I'll come to you," Ahsoka answered irritated, warning her all the time was worse enough, but did she have to act like a mother every time.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, it's just that every time I see a Jedi, I think of how he or she never had parents to run to, sorry…" Padmé apologized.

"Really, I never saw it like that, we got each other, I mean, I got Jayce, he's all I need, but thanks anyway, not much people think like that anymore,".

"Well, it's not like you meet a lot of Jedi anymore either,".

* * *

Jayce stood up.

He felt refreshed after that good day and night of resting, the bags under his eyes were gone and his body wasn't as numb as it had been the day before.

"Oh, good morning Artoo," he said as the droid entered the small room.

"Det-dout," the droid quickly beeped.

"Artoo, from Alderaan to Yavin, I didn't know it took three days," he stated and asked.

"Weet-Woot," the droid whistled.

"We're not traveling conventional hyperspace lanes are we?".

"Dout," affirmative.

"We're traveling secret lanes?" he said wowed.

Again an affirmative whistle.

"Padmé must've had those coordinates stored for escaping the Empire's notice, that's one long detour we're taking,".

He realized he'd been working all that time for something that was very been unnecessary and growled.

"She'd better have a good reason for it…".

The door opened again and this time Ahsoka entered.

"How are you feeling Jayce?" she asked friendly.

"A little drained, but fine for the rest,".

She stood before him and put her hand against his forehead.

"You did a great job repairing that damage, I wish I could've helped you but my arm still is numb as then,".

"Thanks, how are _you_ feeling?".

"Little bit tired, bit stiff, but I'm fine," she said and stepped closer to him.

* * *

_Jayce is awake again!_

_He looks a lot better than yesterday, and a lot more energetic, he couldn't even stand yesterday._

_The poor guy kept the ship from falling apart in hyperspace, so you could say there was quite a pressure on his shoulders._

_Padmé explained why she keeps 'mothering' us, I feel a lot better now._

_I found out we weren't travailing the quickest route, so at first I kinda pissed off, but now I realized there was no other way, the Emps would've gotten us otherwise._

_The ship's coming out of hyperspace right now, maybe now I'll finally be able to set foot on land!_

_We're coming up short on everything, my stomach is growling more than a maalraas in mating season. _

_I'm in desperate need of a shower too!_

_Also new clothing!_

_And a new Akul tooth headdress!_

_Really, mine fell of just now, guess it's broken, and Akul tooth are irreparable!_

* * *

Ahsoka looked up, Jayce was calling to her.

She stood up and turned the datapad off.

"Coming!".

* * *

**AN: **a quick chapter, not too long I think, hope you like it anyway!

Please Review and Enjoy!


	15. The Force Calls

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE FORCE CALLS**

**AN: **can't it call back some other time?

* * *

Makel Panaka entered the cantina in Mos Espa, the sandstone walls were hot as lava after a full day in the twin suns of Tatooine.

A familiar and quick tune filled the cantina, when he entered, creatures from all over the galaxy looked up, mostly exiles, smugglers, bounty hunters, slicers and people who would do anything for a credit: scum.

The barkeeper looked up, the man was dressed like a rich, what would he be doing in his cantina?

Makel moved on, scanning the cantina for a togruta and a human, togrutas were rich people, they wouldn't be in a cantina like this one, at least, Makel had never seen one here, so he would be easy to recognize.

First section of the cantina, no togruta to be seen.

He moved on to the other half of the cantina and started scanning the crowd there, what if the smugglers weren't going to show up, just let him there?

He saw a togruta, but it was a girl, maybe eighteen years old, just as the human next to her, they were dressed as smugglers, but they seemed so _young_, most smugglers were about thirty to the looks.

He decided to try.

"Hey, are you looking for something?" to his surprise the human spoke first.

"Yes,".

"Are you Makel?" the togruta girl asked with a serious face.

"Are you Jagi and Serra?" Makel asked, first glancing at the human and then at the togruta.

"You should probably come with us," they stood up and walked to the exit to leave.

The barkeeper glanced quickly at the three, they gave him the creeps, then they left.

Now they were outside, Makel followed the two silently to the docking bays.

"Is she a fast ship?" he tried to start a conversation, because the silence was becoming awkward.

"She's fast enough," Serra replied.

"Who hired you?" Makel asked, as chief security from Naboo he'd learned it was best to know the situation as precise as possible.

Jagi and Serra glanced at each other, Makel could swear he'd seen fear on their faces, a moment of what-to-do?

"your superior,".

"Why did she hire you?".

They reached the bay 118.

"I wish you wouldn't ask so many questions," Serra replied and opened the door leading into the bay itself.

Then Makel understood.

A sparkling mirror-polished silver Naboo star skiff waited in the hangar.

"If you have that ship… yes, I get why…".

"The _Anakin's Hope _originally, but that draws so much attention, that we had to call it else, whoever called the ship that, if I meet him, I have something to tell him," Serra said.

"So we decided on the _Amidala,_".

"unofficial name: the _Runner,_" Jagi added and walked up the boarding ramp.

* * *

For five minutes, Makel Panaka glared at the woman standing in front of him.

"I'm one of her decoys," the woman said, lied.

"Padmé Amidala is dead, what use does a decoy have?" good point, she hadn't thought of that, she glanced at Ahsoka and Jayce, disguised as Serra and Jagi, smugglers.

"We try to confuse the Empire, we're not exactly supporters of them," Jayce decided that was safe enough to say, since on Tatooine, the Hutts ruled, not the Empire.

"I'm Sabé," Padmé said and gave Makel her hand, the first name that came up in her.

"Sabé is also dead…" Makel replied wary.

"No, she's not, told you we are trying to confuse the Empire," Padmé said triumphant.

"Lets just get this over with…".

"You have the supplies?" Padmé asked.

"They are right here," Makel pointed at the three men bringing repulsors pods with crates on them towards the ship.

"Sabé, one-six!" Serra called to Padmé.

"Yes, we need to hurry, there's an imperial patrol coming," Makel gestured the men to bring the supplies onboard and waited, as soon as the three pods were onboard he and Padmé walked away from the boarding ramp, the men followed.

Ahsoka glanced at Jayce and nodded, they were being led right into a trap, the two put their hands on their concealed lightsabers and awaited.

The door to the hangar opened and stormtroopers swarmed into the hangar.

Padmé turned around, having just received the telepathic message from Ahsoka she shot Makel and the men quickly, then bolted towards the _Amidala_'s boarding ramp.

"Your fault boys!" Ahsoka called and activated two lightsabers, a yellow shoto and a green standard one.

Jayce smiled and activated his lightsaber, a blue duel lightsaber, then started deflecting blasterbolts as he backed away towards the boarding ramp.

In the meantime, one of the two turrets came out of the underside of the left wing and started blasting, simultaneously with the two engines warming up, producing a blue glow on the exhaust ports.

"Let's go Artoo!" Jayce yelled when both he and Ahsoka stood on the boarding ramp.

The ship now took off, floating five meters above the ground when the boarding ramp closed and then blasting of into the blue, cloudless sky of Tatooine.

"They've escaped sir,".

"I can see that TK-421," the patrol's officer said and looked around.

"Ugh…" Makel crawled up, but fell back immediately.

"What did they tell you?" the officer crouched next to Makel and injected a dose of bacta.

"That was… the senator, Padmé..." he sighed out his last breath and succumbed to his wounds.

"Padmé?".

"Sir, that's a sensitive subject with Lord Vader, better not tell him," TK-115 said.

* * *

Vader leaned back in his seat in the _Lambda-_class T-4a shuttle, he suddenly felt very weird, like he'd missed something very important, and it had been close to be revealed.

The shuttle's captain looked at him.

"Is something wrong, Milord?".

"No, stay on course,".

* * *

"That was close,".

Jayce sat down on one of the two chairs behind the ship's controls and looked at Ahsoka and Padmé.

"Too close," Ahsoka added.

"That's the end of Serra and Jagi," Padmé said "You won't be able to use those guises again,".

"Never liked them anyway," Jayce said as he put the brown waistcoat and the belt away, at last, he could move freely again.

"Neither did I," Ahsoka put her disguise again also and looked at Jayce.

"You're getting better, you sensed the trap even before I did," she complimented.

"What can I say, I've got a good teacher," Jayce smiled and looked back at Padmé.

"I'm not your teacher," Ahsoka tried.

"You two stop it, that's hardly something to start fighting about," Padmé said, Ahsoka and Jayce looked up, wait, were they fighting?

"I need to ask you something," she continued.

"Sure, go ahead,".

"I'm not a Force-sensitive, can I still get, well, visions, that kind of stuff?" _that is an unexpected question_, Jayce thought.

"The Force flows through everyone, sure you can, how so?" Ahsoka asked and checked the coordinates inserted in the navicomputer.

"I, I sometimes get these feelings, and they don't fit the situation,".

"I'm sorry, I don't know about that, except maybe it tells you something about the future, but that's all I can think of at any rate," Jayce said and Ahsoka nodded approvingly.

"Oh…" Padmé looked away disappointed.

Holographic C-3PO popped up in the cockpit.

"Mistress Padmé, I thought it would be best to inform you that Luke and Leia are doing fine, since you've been away for so long, master Organa told me to tell you that you do not need to worry, they're doing fine on Yavin IV, oh, if only they'd clear the surroundings, the moist is doing horror to my wiring…" C-3PO ranted with his typical nervous voice.

"Thank you Threepio, I appreciate your help, and concerns, but as long as Obi-Wan is with the twins I trust them to be safe, goodbye Threepio," Padmé broke communications off and turned back to Ahsoka and Jayce.

"Where do we go next?" after a long silence she asked.

"Well, we got supplies, spare parts, food, medicine, water, it's time we take the next step," Ahsoka looked at Jayce.

"The Force has called to us, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Yoda and me, we need to try and lure the Emperor out,".

"But I thought we had to wait until Luke and Leia were grown up, their only one year and three months old," Padmé said confused.

"Yes, and I have no idea why now either, but-".

The ship shook heavily and send objects flying through the cockpit, the blue stripes visible through the front window disappeared immediately.

"Interdictor ship, they got us locked!" Ahsoka yelled when she saw the text on the _Amidala_'s readout monitor.

"They're preparing to fire!" Jayce pointed at the Imperial star destroyer's heavy canons.

"We can't break loose…" Ahsoka sobbed and stopped trying to steer the ship.

"Uh-oh…" Jayce said.

Ahsoka landed pretty much _in _Jayce's arms when the ship stopped shaking.

Suddenly the front window flashed up green, they were hit.

The last thing Ahsoka did was turn around and dig her face in Jayce clothing, better not see the hit coming.

A white and orange flame.

Then black.

All black.

Pure and utter blackness…

* * *

"Sir, we hit them,".

Anakin Skywalker looked at the captain in horror.

Five minutes ago, in the belly of the _Exactor, _a simple surge of energy had entered his body.

Darth Sidious had looked at him, and he'd known it, Padmé Skywalker, was alive, Sidious had lied to him, told him he'd killed her himself.

And Sidious had payed, the shackles holding him Vader had been broken, he was Anakin Skywalker again, Jedi Knight of the Republic.

His angel had been alive, all along, and he hadn't known it.

* * *

_A simple surge of energy flows into my head, it is tender, soft and sweet._

_Immediately I stood up, my angel, she was alive,_

_my wife, _

_my love,_

_my everything,_

_was back,_

_And so am I._

_After I stand up, I look at the man who has held me imprisoned for a year and three months, he looks back._

_Giving into my hatred, my simple disgust for the man who has been lying to me all the time, I take my lightsaber, it contains a red crystal, not a synthetic one, like Sidious had given me one year and three months ago, but a real crystal._

_I activate the lightsaber, to my surprise, the blade that rises isn't a crimson one, it's a clean blue one._

_Sidious continues to look at me, like he's is going to force me back by watching._

"_Shoot the ship!" he says through the communicator mounted on his arm._

_I lash out, hatred flows, yet serenity goes paired._

_He shattered my world, he will die._

_His electro saber flies into his hand and activates, a blade red as blood rises before Sidious._

_He parries my first slash, but the next second I'm quicker and Force push him through the metal walls of the meditation chamber inside the _Exactor.

_My bright blue blade pierces his body, then he gurgles and makes other noises that I can't place._

_I'm free._

_Sidious' body explodes in a flash of red Force energy, a scream goes paired._

_Not his, I then realize._

_In five seconds, I Force dash to the bridge, such a distance so fast, would near lightspeed._

_Yet I do it, I can, because I have to save her, Padmé Skywalker cannot, and will not die, I think._

_My eyes repeat the event like a music player stuck on replay._

_It can't happen, it cannot have happened, I yell, louder then I ever have._

"_NOOOO!"._

_Electric devices, droids, everything except the crew starts malfunctioning and exploding._

_The bags containing blood and other lifeblood hanging on a medical droid's arm implode, the burst._

_Control panels start sparking and crackling, the metal walkway in the bridge breaks in the middle, then the metal curls up to the sides._

_More metal starts bending, the ship is going haywire._

_Alarms go off and deafen the crew, except for me, all I hear is the scream of three people, two female and one male, then the sound is cut off, abruptly._

_My own screaming now fills my mind and overwhelms my ears._

_The glass covering monitor in the control panels around me break, the shatter into pieces that don't even come near the size of my heart's shattered pieces._

_The pixels become radiant, but I die anyway, I think sad._

_But the radiation doesn't hit me, effect me._

_The fire consuming me as I scream in denial doesn't burn me, doesn't char me, it licks my black robes, it hungers for a chance to burn me._

_But how hard I try to let it, my defense overrules my commands._

_The crew runs, but they can't move a nanometer._

_The crew screams, their mouths can't open, only mine, this is my scream, my denial, my sadness, my end._

_How long I stand there, I don't care, parts of visions, lost visions, not mine, but from others', flash by me, penetrate my eyesight, it blurs._

* * *

_It was the night of the mission to Geonosis and Jayce was in his room._

_He had felt bad for the last two days and had not slept either._

_There was a blue light emanating from his lightsaber, it used to relax him, but it didn't this time, it was cold and dark for him._

"_You won't go, right?" the lightsaber deactivated._

_Jayce looked up and saw Ahsoka come into the room after the elderly man._

"_Can I speak to him for a second?" Jayce felt warmer, he couldn't move anymore._

"_Can't you see we are talking!, stupid padawan!" he turned back to Jayce, who was rather silent and horrified._

_Then something snapped in him, Jayce realized what the man had been doing to him all along._

_He stood up and ran into the hall, ignoring the man's calls and breaking whatever the man had used to prevent him from moving._

"_Ahsoka, come back!" she stopped, obviously upset from how the man had behaved against her._

"_Please, go to master Yoda and tell him to come right away, something is wrong with this guy…" he whispered, but Ahsoka didn't move "Hurry," afraid she nodded and ran away._

"_What was that?" Jayce woke up from staring at the togruta girl leaving._

"_Eh … I told her that I'm not going," even though it was an obvious lie the man looked satisfied. "Smart, say… " he put his hand on Jayce's shoulder and closed his eyes._

* * *

"_Hey General, ready for… what's wrong?" Jayce looked up embittered._

"_I just feel bad, like something is going wrong soon," Fence looked at the ground "Well don't let it distract you too much,"._

"_I will tr…" Jayce felt a warm sting, different then normal, but still recognizable._

_Fence looked at him worried by Jayce's sudden change of expression._

"_What's wrong now?"._

_Ahsoka stood behind him._

"_Jayce, I need to have a private talk with you," she was sad._

"_Oh, well okay, let's go,"._

* * *

"_Jayce!"._

_She looked at the man that was holding on to the ledge of the abyss, while a hooded Sith kept kicking Jayce's hand to make him let his grip on the ledge go._

"_Hold on!" Ahsoka Tano screamed desperately, not being able to move._

"_No…"._

_Jayce was having a vision at the moment._

* * *

_Vader threw the screaming man down the reactor shaft, resulting into and explosion of force-energy flooding over Vader._

"_Father, no!" a young blond man came running towards Vader._

… _a violent flash filled Jayce's eyes._

"_You were right… you were right about me… tell your sister… you were right…" the man sighed out his last bit of breath, Vader, was redeemed._

"_No…" Luke looked into the piercing blue eyes of the man, he was dead, but he had to get out of there now, his mom, sister and friends were waiting for him, and, of course, the _Death Star_ was exploding._

* * *

"_Jayce!"._

_Ahsoka's hysterical screams pulled Jayce back into reality._

_This was nothing like the person he'd just seen, the blue eyes were blazing yellow, and little cracks filled the man's skin._

"_Don't you remember what it used to be like?"._

"_The past means nothing to me,"._

"_You had a wife!"._

"_My angel…" Vader had everything but wanted to say that._

"_You choked her to death! She was _pregnant_!" anything to hurt the man looking at him right now._

_Anything that might distract him long enough for him to jump up and flee._

"_Please Anakin!" the lava river below them was growing wilder and made it harder for Jayce to hold onto the ledge, now the heat and the pressure of Vader's feet pained him._

_Ahsoka still stood frozen on her spot and kept calling his name and Vader's._

"_Anakin, please, let him go!" she looked at Obi-Wan who was now crawling up and jumped towards Anakin with his lightsaber activated._

"_Forgive me Anakin!"._

_He stabbed the blue saber through Anakin's heart and he tumbled from the cliff, taking Jayce with him by accident._

"_Jayce!" Ahsoka's voice was paining Obi-Wan's ears and he saw it himself, he tried to grab hold of Jayce but missed._

"_NO!"._

_Then every single molecule of Jayce body stood on fire, he was dead._

* * *

_Jayce walked towards the clone gesturing him to come._

"_General, needing help on forward pos-" the AT-TE shot._

"_Why is it shooting?, there aren't any droids around!"._

_The place in the rock wall that had been hit now showed Obi-Wan and his Varactyl plummeting towards the bottom of the sinkhole._

"_Hold your fire, that's general Kenobi!" he shouted at the gunner wh then turned the canon on him._

"_Orders sir,"._

_Just before the blazing-hot blue plasma-bolt had left the barrel Jayce had already jumped aside._

_The clone trooper got Jayce in his scope again and shot, again Jayce evaded it, now the other troopers started shooting too._

"_Blast him!" Cody ordered the other two AT-TEs and started firing himself._

_Jayce started running away from the place and headed into the nearest building._

_The 'building' turned out to be a platform, another AT-TE shot sounded and Jayce was falling to the bottom of the sinkhole._

* * *

_Aayla Secura turned away from her troops and walked towards the front of the group, more droids were coming towards them._

_There was a sound in the tree next to her, Aayla looked up, just a bird…_

_Clicking sounds followed, then blasters shooting and black, turned upon by her own troops._

* * *

_Ki-Adi Mundi deflected another blasterbolt while the UT-AT behind him died in a burst of flames._

"_To the front!" finally, they were winning._

_The clone near him stopped shooting, but Ki-Adi could definitely see the blaster clip wasn't empty yet, confused he turned around. _

_Commander Bacara and the marines had their rifles trained on him, and started blasting the Jedi master without merci._

_By deflecting blasterbolts, Ki-Adi killed three troopers before falling on clone trooper fire, killed, by his own men._

* * *

_Plo Koon and a three fighter squad was patrolling Cato Neimoidia's sky lanes, ever since Obi-Wan's and Anakin's victory it had been quiet._

_Jag followed the Jedi generals starfighter, the Blade of Dorin, exactly._

_From a secured channel a hologram popped up in his ARC 170 cockpit, a hooded figure._

"_The time has come, execute order sixty-six…"._

"_It will be done milord…" Jag nodded and trained the cross hair on Plo Koon's starfighter._

_Three green bolts hit the fighter and send it spiraling down before finally crashing into the bridge city of De'Cato Neima, Jedi master Plo Koon's demise, shot by his wingmen._

* * *

_Ahsoka startled._

"_Who's here?"._

"_Wait here, I'll go see what's going on," the Jedi master, Sha Koon, peered outside._

_She activated her blue saber and stormed outside after that._

"_Master?" Ahsoka activated her own two sabers and followed, then she saw._

_Clones, lot's of clones, with blue markings on their armor, the 501e was killing Jedi._

_What she saw next broke her apart, her former master, best friend, Anakin Skywalker, was leading the clones and slaughtering countless Jedi._

_She ran._

It was not in the correct order, it didn't have to be,

I did all that, I think up loud.

I deserve this.

The _Exactor _is falling out of its original course.

Because the ship has no engines,

Because the engines exploded when he screamed,

Because Padmé Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Jayce Adar, his saviors, his hope, died,

Because Anakin Skywalker was Slow,

Because Anakin Skywalker was Dumb, Stupid, Arrogant and Selfish,

Because Anakin Skywalker lacked,

Because _he _didn't turn away, and leave, when he could have,

Because when _he_ could have saved Padmé, he was thinking only about himself,

Because _he_ died, at that very moment,

Because _he _mistook, the Galaxy dies, the Galaxy suffers, and hope dies, the single burning flame,

Because the Master's Apprentice, who _he _killed,

Extinguished…

The Force hears,

The Force calls,

Three united, Three who the Force calls the Master's Apprentice, have to…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**AN: **Oh my…

I did not see this coming…

What a surprise…

Hello hey peeps!

So, did I catch you off guard? Please Review this story, and Enjoy it just the same.

Special thanks to alienvspredator5 and David Fishwick, for following the first part and reviewing on it.

And thank you future subscribers.

I hope to see you all back in the sequel: **A SECOND CHANCE **!

Alpha545


End file.
